Hurle grand méchant loup, le Chaperon rouge te dévorera
by Goxha
Summary: Trois ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir alors qu'Harry reste isolé au Square Grimmaurd. La guerre a toujours lieu, mais dans des ruelles sombres et au fond de caves humides. La résistance s'active, la victoire n'est pas loin. Hermione le sait, elle le lit dans les tripes du mangemort à l'agonie se trouvant face à elle. (Rated M parfois avec le langage)
1. Prologue

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE.<strong>

_( Song :Medicate or simulate)_

Cachée sous sa cape rouge, la jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans le bois, accompagnée par deux hommes. La maîtresse de maison lui avait confiée un panier et la nourriture à l'intérieur lui faisait grogner le ventre tant la chaude odeur des petits pains sortant du four l'enveloppait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à attirer l'attention, les bois étaient surveillés, surtout depuis quelques temps et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle voulait montrer à tous qu'elle était là.

Tout à coup, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retournant rapidement, elle aperçu un groupe de rafleurs, et l'homme qu'elle cherchait, elle lui sourit et s'enfuit en prenant un autre chemin que ses accompagnateurs qui furent immédiatement prit en chasse par le groupe qui semblait ravi. La sorcière laissa sa cape voler dans son dos, courant comme jamais pour échapper à son unique poursuivant ce dernier souriait aussi, jubilant de pouvoir enfin attraper celle que les « on-dit » appelaient le Chaperon Rouge. Ce Chaperon Rouge était sûrement un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, en tout cas une résistante, car à chaque fois qu'on l'apercevait, un mangemort disparaissait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une rose, rouge ou noire tout dépendait de la personne sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Mais alors qu'il pensait la rattraper et pouvoir la rendre prisonnière en tenant enfin la vêtement qui la cachait, la cape tomba dans le vide comme s'il avait couru après un fantôme, mais un léger rire derrière lui attira tout à coup son attention et d'un coup il pivota à 180° et fit face à une jeune femme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Cette dernière avait changé, il l'avait vu combative, il l'avait vu désespéré, courageuse, haineuse, désemparé, et là, il voyait tout ça mélangé dans un ensemble de sentiments noirs qui la rendait sombre et particulièrement forte, mais surtout elle dégagea une aura effrayante alors qu'elle portait un t-shirt noir moulant, à manche longue, un pantalon noir qui montrait ses formes et une paire de chaussure de marches en cuir, elle avait attachée ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils tombent en couette lâche de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux étaient plus sombre, plein de noirceur. Mais sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle lui asséna un violent coup sur la cage thoracique, qui lui coupa le souffle et le mit K.O pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de pouvoir lui mettre un second coup pour amenuiser ses sens. Enfin, pour terminer son travail alors que le rafleur tentait, malgré la douleur de lui sauter dessus, la jeune femme leva son genou, le bloquant au niveau des côtes alors qu'un hurlement de douleur et un grognement de mécontentement accompagnaient un craquement sonore signifiant qu'une de ses côtes venait d'être brisée.

La sorcière poussa son poursuivant et nouvelle victime au sol alors qu'il l'insultait copieusement et elle se plaça au dessus de lui de manière à le bloquer au niveau des bras et des épaules pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger afin de lui faire avaler une potion, ses hurlements ne baissait pas puisqu'elle appuyait sur ses côtes brisée. Amusée, elle se mit à rire en faisant couler un liquide verdâtre dans sa gorge.

_« -Hurle grand méchant loup, hurle, _siffla la jeune femme en se penchant à son oreille et elle ajouta en soufflant_, le Chaperon Rouge te dévorera »_

* * *

><p>Je sais qu'on ne voit rien, qu'on ne sait rien. Mais c'est juste une mise en bouche.<p>

Les informations les plus importantes seront données dans le prochain chapitre, toute l'histoire s'y trouvera.

J'espère tout de même que ce prologue vous à donné envie de la lire et que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp ! _

_Bisous. _

_Goxha _


	2. Le petit chaperon joue avec son repas

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE UN. <span>**

Lorsque le grand méchant loup ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une sombre pièce. Le Chaperon Rouge l'avait eu.

Il tenta de bouger mais ses poignets étaient attachés par des chaînes et des cordes autour d'une poutre de fer, de même pour ses pieds, il laissa alors son regard vadrouiller sur ce qui l'entourait et c'est là qu'il la vit. Ou du moins son ombre. Elle se déplaça rapidement alors qu'un petit rire brisait le dur silence de la pièce ; puis elle s'avança enfin vers la lumière, du moins le léger rail de lumière de la pièce venant d'une haute fenêtre crasseuse et mal éclairée, la première chose qu'il vit fut la paire de chaussure plate qu'il avait aperçu quelques temps plutôt et les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Et la première chose qui lui vint fut une insulte pour cette salope qu'il aurait du tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Le rire augmenta alors, tandis que son bourreau s'avançait enfin pour se montrer totalement ; et le fait qu'elle se place dans la lumière bleuâtre, et sombre, de la cellule lui donna une dimension maléfique qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui et même lui sentit qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment, sans que cela ne l'inquiète plus, il avait connu pire il en était sûr.  
>Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Enfin, elle entendit trois coups portés à l'étage contre la porte de la cave et elle se leva, comme si c'était un signal. Un sourire mauvais, satisfait mais annonçant quelque chose de grave, apparut sur le visage de la sorcière ; et l'air se glaça, comme s'il quittait la pièce par peur de ce qui allait arriver, le souffle du loup se terminait dans un nuage de fumée maintenant et ses yeux, qui avaient lâchés la jeune femme se mirent à la chercher en panique. Mais rien, du moins, rien que ses yeux ne pouvait voir mais il la sentait se déplacer silencieusement dans la pièce, autour de lui, derrière, loin de son champs de vision, à un moment, il se braqua et tenta de se libérer de ses liens en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il l'avait détester pour ce qu'elle était, maintenant il l'a haïssait pour ce qu'il était, à cause d'elle.<br>Pendant ce temps la sorcière s'amusait, elle avait vu quand il avait fermé ses yeux et elle en avait profiter, elle voulait jouer un peu avant de passer vraiment à l'attaque. Elle connaissait sa mission après tout. Elle tourna autour de lui, préférant commencer par une torture plus psychologique, pour le faire réfléchir, le rendre fou intérieurement, le laisser se repentir mentalement auprès de Merlin, quoi que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver avec cet homme. Jamais il ne pourrait être récupérer.

Le faire parler. La règle était simple, claire et limpide. Elle avait carte blanche, seul le but comptait : il devait leur donner des informations. Et ça Fenrir l'avait parfaitement comprit.

Allongé sur la table, pieds et poings liés, le loup-garou tentait désespérément de voir ce que son bourreau préparait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à apercevoir lui donnait presque des frissons dans le dos. Couteaux, hachoirs et tout un arsenal d'objets tranchants s'étalaient sur une large table noir où on pouvait largement deviné que le sang d'autres mangemorts avait coulé, derrière cet attirail d'armes, se trouvait aussi de nombreux flacons en tout genre contenant des potions, liquides de couleurs et odeurs différentes.  
>Lorsque la sorcière se retourna, elle n'avait qu'une fourchette en métal dans la main, ce qui fit rire le mangemort, Hermione jouait avec l'ustensile de cuisine, le faisant tourner dans sa main, doucement, sans un bruit, le silence était une pire torture que les mots, il savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.<p>

S'approchant de lui déterminée, le rire du mangemort ne s'estompa pas, il était à la fois moqueur et nerveux, et ça, Hermione l'entendait, le ressentait et en profitait tout en sentant sa rage monté face à l'amusement du prisonnier ; elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, lui lança un sourire sadique et posant son regard dans le sien, planta d'un coup la fourchette au plus profond de la chair de sa main, coupant le léger rire de Greyback.

_« - Tu crois quand même pas qu'une simple fourchette me fera parler ? »_

Sa voix était lente, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux moqueurs, lançaient des éclairs. Hermione quant à elle, s'en amusait, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire et il souffrait déjà. Elle vit la fourchette commencer à briller, comme si une fine pellicule disparaissait peu à peu du manche aux pointes de l'ustensile de cuisine.

_« -Oh non ! Mais je voulais voir ce qu'une simple fourchette en argent te ferait lorsque l'onguent disparaîtrait. »_

Puis sa peau, sous l'effet de l'argent, comme de l'eau bénite pour les vampires, se mit à fumer comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur, et c'était le cas, l'argent brûlait sa chair, laissant une légère fumée s'envoler et répandant une odeur de viande avariée et grillée qui aurait donné la nausée à n'importe qui se trouvant dans la pièce en cet instant, tout le monde sauf Hermione qui connaissait cette odeur pour avoir elle-même subit des brûlures de ce genre dans le passé. Le loup-garou se retenait pour ne pas hurler, la douleur le déchirait, ce n'était qu'une fourchette mais la « putain » l'avait enfoncé profondément dans sa chair atteignant l'os ; brûlant muscles et moelle de la pire des façons.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione retira violemment la fourchette de son emplacement ; laissant enfin respirer le mangemort qui ne dit pas un mot, laissant son regard parler pour lui. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Hermione planta à nouveau le couvert, cette fois-ci dans son épaule, puis se penchant à l'oreille du loup-garou, elle formula enfin la question silencieuse, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà.

_« -Si tu me dis vite où sont les Weasleys Greyback, peut-être que je serais gentille avec toi. »_

Le mangemort plaça son regard sur le plafond et un rire gras, moqueur, presque enjoué, envahit la pièce, agaçant profondément Hermione qui s'éloigna pour passer au stade suivant. Attrapant une longue et fine chaîne en argent et joua avec pendant quelques instants, laissant le regard de Greyback l'observer, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse apercevoir les quelques fourchettes qui se trouvaient dans sa poche. Elle se plaça sur le côté et lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui.

_« -Tu m'amuses, se moqua le prisonnier._  
><em>-Mais toi aussi mon cher Greyback, souffla la sorcière avec un sourire malsain. »<em>

Elle s'éloigna légèrement avant de lever le bras rapidement pour planter une seconde fourchette en argent dans les côtes du mangemort, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant grincer douloureusement les dents. Elle répéta ce schéma plusieurs fois, disséminant des fourchettes sur tout le torse du loup-garou, avant de se décider à descendre plus bas, les cuisses du prisonnière tressautèrent quand elle y enfonça deux fourchettes à la fois, et décidant de s'amuser un peu plus, elle posa délicatement la chaîne en argent massif autour de la première fourchette, liant un à un les couvert d'argent qui brûlait doucement mais violemment la peau du loup.

Il souffrait, il sentait la chaîne s'enfoncer dans sa chair de la pire des manières en le brûlant et il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler. Mais ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir, ce plaisir malsain dont elle se nourrissait et qu'il essayait de ne pas lui donner en lui montrant que ce qu'elle faisait le blessait autant physiquement que psychologiquement quoi que plus de manière physique que psychologique.

Hermione n'en attendait pas plus et décida de quitter la pièce. Sans un mot. Laissant Greyback seul, dans le noir, sur sa table, sa chair brûlant toujours sous l'argent de la chaîne. Au début, elle se dit qu'elle retournerait le voir dans une ou deux heures, mais en remontant, elle entendit les hurlements déchirants du loup-garou qui l'insultait copieusement, et finalement son programme s'allongea, une ou deux heures de plus au programme initial ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
>Deux jours passèrent, Greyback ne parlait pas, Hermione tentait de ne pas tomber dans une routine de Torture-Dodo-Torture-Manger mais ça commençait à tomber là dedans. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de descendre à la cave sans Georges, c'était lui le plus humain, mais aussi le plus imaginatif dans leur façon de faire parler les mangemorts, il était rancunier depuis la mort de Fred et toute personne ayant la simple marque des ténèbres passait un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, quand Hermione s'absentait pour prendre quelque chose à la cuisine, excuse parfaitement inutile puisque Georges savait qu'elle le laissait seule parce qu'il en avait besoin.<p>

Décidée à faire parler autrement le loup-garou, la jeune femme descendit d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la cave et assomma le loup d'un simple coup de poing. Pas besoin de parler, aujourd'hui, elle était d'humeur à frapper, fort.  
>Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le loup-garou était attaché par les poignet à la grille métallique qui se trouvait contre le mur, il tenta de s'en défaire, mais le noir de la salle lui permit de comprendre que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.<p>

_« -Jouons à un jeu, à chaque fois que tu me donneras une mauvaise réponse à la question que je vais te poser, tu t'illumineras comme une guirlande de noël. T'en penses quoi ? Demanda une petite voix amusée. _  
><em>-Et si je donne la bonne réponse ?<em>  
><em>-On avisera, gronda la jeune femme menaçante. »<em>

Greyback commença à rire. Il ne dirait rien, pas au début au moins, mais il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, du moins c'est ce que l'horloge indiquait. Mais la sorcière avait au moins jusqu'au dîner et s'il le fallait toute la nuit.

_« -On va commencer par une question simple. Qui détiens Bill et Georges Weasley ?_  
><em>-Qui ? s'amusa le loup. »<em>

Il regretta quelques instants d'avoir tenter Morgane. Son bourreau était pire que cette dernière. Hermione Granger était le diable en personne, digne de Morgane et même surpassant sûrement la première adepte de magie noire, bien que cette dernière n'en fasse usage, elle avait cette puissance sombre et noire qui émanait d'elle qui la rendait dominatrice. La sorcière lui posa plusieurs questions, à chaque fois il répondait quelque chose de totalement opposé à la question et à chaque fois, la pièce s'illuminait sous ses hurlements alors que le grillage métallique s'animait sous la vague d'électricité, un tas d'étincelle s'échappant, lorqu'Hermione envoyait au travers du métal et qui transperçait le corps du prisonnier sous la forme d'une brûlure intense. À chaque nouvelle mauvaise réponse, Hermione augmentait en plus l'intensité du courant électrique qui parcourait la grille métallique et à chaque fois Greyback ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui apparaissait dans son champs de vision lorsque les éclairs allumaient en quelque sorte la pièce. Elle était assise sur la chaise qui était à côté de sa table d'instrument, les pieds posés négligemment dessus et le boîtier électrique bien calé sur ses genoux. Les questions fusèrent, toute plus ou moins commune, mais ayant pour but la même réponse. Où se trouvaient Bill et Georges Weasley.

À la fin, Greyback ne sentait même plus ses jambes, il savait que si on le relâchait immédiatement il tomberait comme un véracrasse. Hermione, sans paraître agacée, se leva alors qu'elle faisait parcourir un léger courant sur la grille de métal, donnant des spasmes au loup.

_« -Par Merlin, mon petit Greyback, tu sembles mal en point... Tu ne voudrais pas me dire quelque chose que je puisse te réconforter ? Se moqua Hermione. _  
><em>-T'as une tête d'hippogriffe mal aimé, grogna le captif. »<em>

Avec un sourire digne de Drago Malefoy, elle augmenta la puissance électrique qui parcourait le grillage.

_« -Par Morgane, geignit Greyback en ne sentant plus son dos. »_

Hermione entendit des bruits de chaises qui raclent le sol et comprit que tout le monde était à la cuisine, elle avait faim, mais elle souhaitait encore plus avoir sa réponse alors elle continua. Décidée à jouer encore avec le détenu en lui lançant des fléchettes, des petites flèches reliées au boîtier électrique qui se tenait sur la table. Elle en lança cinq en tout, placée de manière plus ou moins stratégiques.  
>Greyback n'en pouvait plus, il ne sentait plus son corps, un liquide au goût métallique, il saignait, il saignait intérieurement, mais aussi extérieurement, il se sentait presque mourir tant la douleur tait à son paroxysme. Il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'elle le tue, afin de mettre fin à tout ça, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle tenait presque à lui comme on tenait à un trophée gagnée à une compétition de Quidditch.<p>

_« -Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Je suis un loup-garou, je subit une douleur pire que ça tout les mois, se moqua le loup. _  
><em>-C'est demain la pleine lune, indiqua Hermione sans montrer la moindre émotion. <em>  
><em>-Et alors ? Sourit le mangemort. »<em>

Elle alluma deux bouton du boîtier relier aux fléchettes, envoyant une charge encore plus importante au rafleur qui grinça des dents.

_« -Alors je t'ai prévue une cage spéciale pour l'occasion, murmura Hermione à quelques millimètres du visage du loup. »_

Hermione activa alors les derniers boutons, sans lâcher du regard le loup-garou qui hurla à plein poumons. Elle n'avait pas mit une dose mortelle, juste de quoi l'assommer assez longtemps pour aller manger et le mettre dans sa « cellule ».

Hermione monta les marches rapidement, elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa tenue, le fait que le couloir et les escaliers menant à la cuisine soient terriblement sombre ne l'avait pas aidée à y faire attention, elle entra donc dans la pièce attirant tout les regards sur elle. Regards qui se modifièrent, Molly fut la première à lui sourire, un sourire sincère mais gêné, les autres lui sourire tout autant, du moins la plus part mais c'est Charlie qui lui fit une remarque sur sa tenue lorsqu'elle s'installa.

_« -Tu as des fuites en bas ? sourit Charlie »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les dires du rouquin mais suivant son regard, elle s'aperçut que du sang avait couler sur son pull, si bien qu'une tâche rouge s'étalait sur son épaule. Elle haussa celles-ci et se servit surprenant tout le monde, la jeune femme se changeait habituellement lorsqu'elle remontait avec du sang sur ses vêtements bien que ça n'étonne personne qu'elle en ait sur elle, c'est sa réaction face à celui-ci qui la surprit.

_« -Hermione, tu ne va pas te changer ? Demanda Molly poliment mais surprise. _  
><em>-Non, je n'ai plus de haut propre, je mange et je redescends de toute façon, argumenta la jeune femme. Désolée si ça fait tâche, murmura-t-elle. »<em>

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, ils avaient entendu le dernier et puissant hurlement du loup-garou, ils savaient qu'Hermione faisait tout son possible, d'ailleurs elle le leur prouva à nouveau pendant le repas en discutant avec Charlie à qui elle demanda de l'aide pour préparer quelque chose à la cave. Ils n'avaient pas tous comprit, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que la prochaine nuit allait être particulièrement éprouvante autant pour Hermione que pour tous. Charlie avait bien entendu accepté, après Georges il était le Weasley qui s'était le plus rapproché de la jeune femme, et depuis que ce dernier n'était plus là et que Harry s'était encore plus emmuré, il était encore plus présent.

_« -Il me faudra aussi de l'argent, ou je ne sais pas trop... De quoi pouvoir couvrir quatre murs. _  
><em>-Pourquoi ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall. <em>  
><em>-Parce que les loup-garous n'aiment pas l'argent. Et demain c'est la pleine lune, susurra Hermione presque ravie que l'événement arrive aussi tôt. »<em>

C'est là que le plan s'échafauda. Hermione expliqua après le repas à Charlie tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour réussir son plan. Il fallait que Greyback parle et il lui avait avoué que sa transformation était douloureuse, alors elle allait en profiter en rendant cette expérience encore pire que lors de sa première transformation, elle allait le rendre fou jusqu'à ce que la lune disparaisse et qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un véracrasse qui lui donnerait enfin les informations qu'elle voulait. Charlie l'aida pendant toute la nuit, ou du moins, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait pendant qu'elle s'occupait de leur invita qui ne dormit pas plus de deux heures de suite à son plus grand désarroi. Le lendemain, il se réveilla enfin, à nouveau attaché, mais cette fois-ci au mur lui même. Il y passa plus de trois heures, les bras presque tendu, il savait que s'il s'endormait, il risquait de s'étouffer, c'était pour ça qu'il était dans cette position et seul dans la pièce.  
>Hermione regarda satisfaite le travail que Charlie avait effectué pour elle, il y avait passé la nuit et la matinée, mais c'était plus qu'impressionnant. La pièce était parfaite. Une vraie cage spéciale. Les murs étaient tapissés d'argent, le sol scintillait sous l'éclat du métal brillant, et la porte avait été totalement recouverte de celui-ci, tandis que la poignée avait été retirée. De plus, on pouvait voir dans celle-ci une légère ouverture dans le bas qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan à exécution. Tout devait se dérouler à sa façon et ainsi ils auraient rapidement la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous.<p>

Le loup-garou ne respirait presque plus quand elle entra dans la pièce, il était totalement dans les vapes suite au temps passé dans une position dangereuse. Avec l'aide de Charlie, elle le déplaça dans sa nouvelle « cage » et attendit, il était attaché et ne pouvait rien contre elle pour l'instant. Elle avait tout de même remis des vêtements sur son dos de manière à ce que pour l'instant l'argent ne le brûle pas et elle avait attendu son réveil qui ne tarda pas à arrivé, elle regarda alors sa montre et sourit.

_« -Il est 14heures, la lune se lève dans deux heure et le soleil se couche dans trois. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit, ironisa la jeune femme._  
><em>-Espèce de putain, cracha le loup en se rendant compte que l'argent était l'élément principal qui l'entourait. »<em>

Hermione sourit, elle l'avait eu, encore une fois. Elle se vengeait pour tout ce qui avait été fait à des membres de l'Ordre après tout. Le captif tenta de lui sauter dessus mais les liens qui le retenait près du mur se resserrèrent encore plus autour de ses poignets et ils ne le quittèrent qu'une fois que la porte eut claqué, le laissant seul, avec une lune pleine et montant dans le ciel. Il la haïssait de jouer autant avec son état. Lorsqu'elle le laissa, le loup-garou hurlait à plein poumon toute les insultes qui pouvaient lui passées par la tête. Quatre heures plus tard, assis dans les fauteuils du salon du Square avec Harry, Charlie et Dedalus Diggle, la sorcière attendait, les grognements et hurlements de douleurs se transformèrent en quelques minutes en un hurlement bestial qui fendit le semblant de conversation qu'il y avait dans le petit salon de la maison, tout le monde avait entendu, tout ceux qui étaient dans le salon se tournèrent vers Hermione qui ne dit, mais le sourire qui fendait son visage donna la chair chouette à tout ceux qui était là. Malsain, il semblait satisfait et cruel, la Hermione que tout le monde avait connu à Poudlard ne se trouvait sous aucun de ces traits. La sorcière se leva et comme un félin ayant trouvé sa proie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour descendre à la cave. Perturbant. C'est tout ce que les autres trouvèrent à redire.

Hermione descendit silencieusement les marches grinçantes de la cave et elle s'avança délicatement jusqu'à la lourde porte métallique, d'où un bras, où une patte plutôt surgit pour tenter de l'attraper dans un grognement sonore. Le loup à l'intérieur sembla souffrir en touchant la porte puisqu'un glapissement suivit ce moment et amusée Hermione en profita pour jeter une tranche de steak cru au niveau du battant, laissant le loup se jeter dessus. La nuit fut longue, les hurlements violents, l'attente difficile mais à la fin, Hermione entendit enfin les gémissements d'un homme, un homme qui agonisait après que le monstre qu'il soit devenu ait avalé un steak empoisonné, pas avec de l'argent, ça aurait été trop facile, l'argent ne lui faisait plus rien ou presque. Mais saupoudré d'aconit, le morceaux de viande brûlait encore plus de l'intérieur le loup qui suffoquait dans sa cellule. Hermione ne lui donna un remède qu'après qu'il l'ai supplié, la torture d'Hermione Granger n'était pas mortelle, c'est pour ça qu'il en riait, mais l'aconit pourrait le tuer, et il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie et au plaisir qu'elle lui offrait pour pouvoir accepter de mourir tout de suite. Et ça, Hermione le savais très bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui donna de quoi survivre, et de quoi le tenir endormi quelques heures. Le temps de le préparer. À nouveau, il allait revenir sur la table dans la salle où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis un long moment déjà.  
>Hermione l'attacha, et le laissa, encore endormi, elle s'accorda une pause à elle aussi, elle en avait besoin, ou du moins son corps le lui fit sentir quand un vertige manqua de lui faire rencontrer violemment le sol. Elle décida de s'allonger deux ou trois heures, le temps de sa reposer. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante huit heures après tout, c'était fréquent mais son corps la rappelait toujours à l'ordre.<br>Les membres de l'Ordre ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de vivre pendant ce temps, mais les recherches de Bill et Georges s'étaient quelques peu amenuisées avec le temps, les missions de résistances étant plus nombreuses avec le temps qui passait.

Greyback, pendant ce temps, n'en pouvait plus, attacher debout, pieds et mains liés à une croix en bois, il tentait de survivre, il n'était plus qu'un corps presque sans vie maintenant. La torture qu'il avait subit n'avait rien en commun avec ce que ses collègues faisaient à leurs prisonniers ; ils étaient plus gentils, du moins plus patient, tenant le temps et la douleur dans la même main. Son bourreau lui venait de lui faire boire au moins un litre d'eau « argenté », du sang coulait en quantité sur le sol bétonné de la salle moisie.

_« -Arrête, souffla le loup-garou alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer. Ils sont au Spiny Serpent. Du moins ils l'étaient, grogna-t-il._  
><em>-Ben tu vois. C'était pas moldu ! J'espère juste pour toi que tu ne m'aura pas rouler dans la poudre de cheminette. Sinon, on passera aux choses... Sérieuses. »<em>

Il n'avait pas tout révélé à la « salope » comme il se satisfaisait à l'appeler, il voulait d'abord qu'elle se sente responsable, qu'elle culpabilise de ce qui allait arrivé aux éclaireurs ; l'adresse qu'il avait confié à la sorcière était un bar, miteux mais où de nombreux mangemorts se retrouvaient et où se trouvaient effectivement Georges et Bill Weasley, du moins pendant un certain temps, mais n'ayant pas les jours exacts, il ne savait pas très bien s'ils y seraient, il s'en fichait, ensuite ils seraient ou exécutés, ou emprisonnés et ensuite exécutés. De toute façon, ils étaient mort, c'était trop tard, elle ne pourrait pas les sauver, elle ne réussirai jamais à les sauver à temps, il lui avait pas tout dit à cause de ça. Mais au vu de ce qu'elle lui ferait subir s'ils n'étaient pas trouvés, il risquait de cracher le morceaux plus vite qu'avant, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il ne mourrait pas, du moins pas dans cette cave puisque l'Ordre avait pour règle de ne pas tuer les prisonniers. Ils feraient pire, personne ne sait trop quoi, tout ce qu'il reste c'est un corps, une carapace avec un inconnu à l'intérieur, ils changeaient l'homme qu'ils avaient capturé. Toussotant et crachotant, il entendit tout de même du bruit à l'étage; un rire, ses idiots se permettaient de rire alors qu'un tas de mangemorts étaient à leur recherche, qu'il leur en voulait, à tous. Avant d'à nouveau sombrer, de douleur et de sommeil, il se promit qu'il ferait payer ce qu'il était en train de vivre à la putain de Potter, et s'il réussissait à sortir de cette endroit, il la tuerait de ses propres mains, après l'avoir découpé en petits morceaux pendant que son cœur serait encore en train de battre.  
>Il fallait l'admettre, la guerre avait changé tout le monde. Hermione, mais aussi chaque personne du monde sorcier. En particulier Harry. Harry Potter, celui qui était devenu l'ennemi numéro un du Ministère, celui que tout le monde priait lorsque la noirceur de la nuit avait envahi les maisons en ces sinistres temps.<p>

Harry ne parlait plus. Ou du moins si peu qu'on aurait pu penser que le choc de la guerre, les pertes encore plus nombreuses depuis Poudlard l'avaient rendu muet ; il ne voulait juste plus dire quoi que ce soit, ne se sentant pas la force de s'exprimer sachant que ses paroles seraient bues, telle celles d'un prophète et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus prendre de décisions, tenter de sauver le monde, la mort de Ginny et de Ronald lui faisaient trop mal, penser à la guerre, le renvoyait toujours dans un monde sombre et noir rempli de cauchemars et de démons plus que mauvais. Hermione quant à elle, s'exprimait peu, se plongeant dans ses traques et ses recherches, vivant par les livres qu'elle essayait de lire quand elle avait le temps. La perte de Ron et Ginny l'avait terriblement affecté, tout comme Harry mais contrairement à lui, elle s'était jeté dans la guerre corps et âme, tentant de venger ses amis qui étaient mort aux combats à ses côtés alors qu'ils effectuaient une mission pour aider une famille recherché par les mangemorts pour être un couple Sang-pur/Né-moldu qui était d'après le ministère, « contre-nature ». Ronald avait vu sa petite sœur tombé face aux mangemorts sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent aillant été pris par surprise par une escouade, le dernier des Weasleys se jeta alors dans une féroce bataille pour aider sa petite sœur et la récupérer pour enfin transplaner. Seulement, défendre la mission et sa famille à la fois causa sa perte et Ginny s'éteignit douloureusement face au cadavre de son frère, alors qu'Hermione, forcée par les autres membres, transplana en jurant vengeance, posant sa propre marque sur les assassins, s'assurant ainsi de douloureuses représailles.

Le square Grimmaurd était plein, si bien qu'Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver un autre lieu où dormir, ne supportant plus la chambre qu'elle avait auparavant puisqu'elle la partageait avec Ginny, et pour Harry, la réaction avait été la même. Un soir de juillet, alors que le square était anormalement vide, Hermione décida d'explorer en détail la demeure familial des Black, elle commença d'abord par les étages, découvrant un vieux grenier où les anciens habitants avaient accumuler un grand nombre de babioles et d'objets en tout genre qui animèrent la curiosité d'Hermione qui se promis de revenir observer et découvrir la pièce avant de redescendre. Elle termina sa visite poussée par la large cave de la maison qui était pleine de petites pièces qui sentaient l'humidité, le moisi et presque le cadavre ; si bien que les souvenirs de ses jours de tortures lui remontèrent dans un flot de souvenirs alors qu'elle aurait préféré les oublier. Après une longue discussion avec Harry, ils fouillèrent le grenier, y découvrant un grand et vieux lit de bois qu'ils retapèrent et se créèrent un lieu où personne ne pénétra, les autres l'appelait « Là-haut » ou « La chambre secrète », même Molly qui avait l'habitude de faire le ménage, changer les draps et ranger un petit peu les chambres n'était pas montée. Non pas qu'Harry et Hermione le lui ait interdit, mais sans réelles paroles, il avait été clair que les deux jeunes adultes avaient besoin d'un endroit à eux, où ils pourraient être seuls, et où uniquement eux pourraient y laisser leurs présences, alors Molly bien que dévorée par la curiosité n'avait pas poussée la fine porte en bois qui se trouvait au bout du petit escalier de bois qui se trouvait dans le placard. Personne ne parlait de la pièce devant eux, mais les questions dès que les deux jeunes n'étaient plus là se bousculaient, qu'y avait-il dans ce grenier ? Comment l'avaient-ils aménagés ? Étaient-ils à l'aise dans cette pièce ? Molly y était déjà entrée avant qu'elle ne soit occupée, y faire un pas devant l'autre en marchant droit était un exploit tant il y avait de bazar.

Dans leur chambre, les deux sorciers ne se parlaient pas, Hermione s'était allongée sous la couette, tournée vers la petite fenêtre de la pièce, elle sentit Harry dans son dos, collant son torse contre celui-ci, il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Tout entre eux se passait sans paroles, ils leurs suffisait d'un geste pour se comprendre, un simple baiser pour certains, signifiait pour eux quelque chose d'immense, un petit geste pour un grand mot muet. C'était une relation qui surprenait chaque jour un peu plus les membres qui vivaient avec eux, cette relation était d'ailleurs devenu encore plus importante après le décès des deux benjamins Weasley. Il suffisait qu'un des deux lève les yeux vers l'autre pour que celui-ci lui tende ce qu'il souhaitait, s'en était presque effrayant. Jouant avec la main de l'autre, ils s'endormirent doucement, glissant tendrement dans les bras de Morphée, tout en sachant que leur nuit ne serait que de courte durée.

En effet, à peine quelques heures plus tard, un brouhaha inattendus les réveillèrent, du moins Harry fut le premier à se réveillé mais en voulant se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il sortit Hermione du léger sommeil cauchemardesque dans lequel elle était. Ils descendirent silencieusement, surprenant une dispute entre Molly et Arthur tandis que Kingsley donnait des soins au professeur Flitwick et que Minerva McGonagall, qu'ils ne voyaient pas, semblait parler à deux hommes dont on n'entendait que quelques bribes de voix, similaires à des murmures.

_« -Tu ne réveilleras pas Hermione pour ça, s'exclama Molly. Elle dort depuis peu et elle a besoin de ce sommeil ! _  
><em>-Mais Molly, tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a que elle qui peut le faire, aucun d'entre nous n'est assez compétent. Elle est la seule à avoir presque autant de compétence que Severus, s'il était encore là je... <em>  
><em>-Non, gronda maternellement la sorcière. »<em>

Hermione décida de se faire remarquer à se moment là, en se raclant la gorge, surprenant les deux parents. Ils observèrent les deux sorciers, bien qu'Harry était le plus touché par la guerre, il avait toujours été protecteur envers Hermione, si bien qu'ils ne furent pas étonné de voir le jeune homme devant la sorcière, qui se tenait deux marches plus haut, laissant son regard alterner entre les deux adultes.

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione avec ce masque froid qu'elle s'était crée au fil du temps. _  
><em>-Oh Hermione chérie, je... Nous avons réussi à récupérer Bill et Georges, mais...<em>  
><em>-Ils ont subis quelques moments éprouvants et ont reçus des sorts dont on ne connaît pas les conséquences, ajouta Arthur. <em>  
><em>-Je vais voir, souffla Hermione. »<em>

Avant de laisser Harry qui avait observé la scène, muet, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui intima de remonter, qu'elle le rejoindrait dès qu'elle le pourrait et que sinon elle irait le réveiller. Le Survivant lança un dernier regard à Molly et Arthur, accompagné d'un faible sourire, avant de remonter, lâchant difficilement la main d'Hermione qui, dans l'autre sens descendit les escaliers. En entrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un Georges en piteux état, mais pas autant que Bill, qui était soutenu par Fleur, cette dernière les larmes aux yeux, tentait difficilement de faire baisser la fièvre qui prenait son mari. C'était un sort complexe qu'ils avaient reçu, une adaptation d'un ancien et très vieux sort. La jeune femme l'avait elle aussi subit, c'était un des préféré de Lucius Malefoy, il durait des heures, douloureux et perturbant, il faisait ressentir des choses que personne ne voudrait vivre, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Décidée, la jeune femme demanda aux personnes de la pièce de descendre les deux malades dans la cave, les installant dans une pièce éloignée de celle de Greyback qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Elle les fit installer dans de grand bac métalliques dans lesquelles elle fit apparaître de l'eau glacée accompagnée de glaçon.

_« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Fleur paniqué. Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ? _  
><em>-Je leur sauve la vie figure-toi, cingla Hermione. »<em>

Son ton était froid, sans émotions, alors qu'intérieurement elle aussi paniquait. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant, silencieux, les autres membres qui écoutèrent les bruits de la cave pour découvrir où était parti la jeune femme. C'est un rire, gras, rauque qui leur donna l'indication qu'ils cherchaient ; Hermione était entrée dans la pièce où se trouvait le mangemort, une sorte de gargouillement et un souffle coupé violemment les firent sursauter et quand Hermione réapparu, les regards se tournèrent sur son visage où se trouvaient du sang, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop habitué, mais au vu des regards qu'on lui lança, elle essuya d'un revers de manche le liquide rouge qui coulait sur sa joue ; puis elle s'avança vers les bacs, attrapa le poignet de Bill et coupa d'un coup une entaille sur le bras du malade, sous les hurlements de Fleur qui ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune sorcière faisait, Molly pleurant dans les bras de son mari pendant qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Georges.

_« -Nous allons devoir attendre au moins deux bonnes heures avant que la fièvre ne tombe, surveillez-les, il ne faut pas que leurs cœurs s'arrêtent à cause du froid, expliqua la jeune femme en sortant. Je vais voir Kingsley. »_

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre des pas dans les escaliers, il n'en fut rien et les trois adultes se demandèrent par où était passée Hermione quand ils entendirent une bribe de conversation, Hermione qui disait à Greyback apparemment qu'il avait été gentil et que peut-être elle le récompenserait. En effet, la jeune femme observait le mangemort avec un peu sourire mauvais tout en jouant avec un couteau, elle s'approcha tel un félin de l'homme qui la regardait avec un œil mauvais et elle fit délicatement glisser son couteau du haut du visage jusqu'au bas du torse, dévoilé et ensanglanté du loup-garou. Personne n'entrait dans la pièce, mais tout le monde pouvais entendre ce qu'il se disait, surtout que la cave était relié par un système d'aération qui suivant comment il se trouvait permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait au sous-sol; Harry écoutait très souvent quand Hermione était en bas, à peine remontée, que Molly se précipita dans le salon, être si près d'un mangemort l'a paniquait, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant les membres de l'équipe qui étaient allés chercher ses fils en train d'écouter ce qu'Hermione disait. Harry était aussi dans la pièce, en retrait, près de la grille, sur l'unique et gros fauteuil de la pièce, il n'écoutait pas forcément, ne restant dans la pièce uniquement pour entendre la voix d'Hermione qu'il n'entendait pas assez souvent, presque pour sentir qu'elle était vivante, c'était un besoin vital, comme si c'était son oxygène.

_« -Franchement Fenrir, je suis plutôt fière de toi, tu as été sage, tu m'as donné ce que je voulais, peut-être que finalement, je vais pouvoir te laisser partir. La putain de Potter a du cœur quand même, tu trouves pas ? Demanda Hermione avec un petit rire mauvais. »_

Elle adorait ce jeu, le voir presque espérer, bien qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait, elle le savait aussi, mais elle voulait le faire languir, le laisser croire que tout était finis. Mais Georges et Bill étaient blessés et bien que ce soit normal en temps de guerre, elle avait une rage difforme qui bouillait en elle et qu'elle rêvait de faire sortir, si bien qu'elle décida de se défouler un petit peu sur le rafleur et loup-garou qui se trouvait face à elle. Bien qu'il ne porte pas la Marque des ténèbres, il était affilié à Voldemort, l'avait déjà rencontré, avait participé aux deux guerres, il avait transformé des enfants, pour se venger des parents, il était un monstre qu'Hermione avait juste envie de détruire comme lui l'avait fait avec ses victimes.

_« -Tu es décevant, je te pensais plus combatif que ça, susurra la sorcière, montres moi tes crocs Fenrir, fais moi voir quel grand méchant loup tu peux être.. Et à ce moment je réfléchirais à une éventuelle libération. »_

La lueur dans les yeux du prisonnier indiqua à la tortionnaire qu'elle avait réussi, il était en colère, il était agacé, fatigué, et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour enfin voir la lumière du jour. Ses yeux devinrent jaune, ses dents s'allongèrent plus que la normale faisant encore plus ressortir son loup, et un grondement rauque, proche de l'aboiment sortit de sa gorge faisant rire Hermione qui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux longs se débattait contre les chaînes qui l'entravaient, en grognant et hurlant contre son bourreau, celle-ci s'amusait en faisant tourné des couteaux dans sa main, puis décidée, elle les planta un à un, là où on les lui avait planté pour faire sortir le venin du sort que le bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy lui avait fait subir ; un sort que deux de ses amis subissait en ce moment même dans la pièce d'à côté.

_« -Vois-tu Greyback, quand ton bâtard de maîmaître voudra son chien, la seule chose qu'il retrouvera sera un corps sans être à l'intérieur, je vais te détruire, te faire disparaître, ça fera ça de moins à éliminer plus tard quand ton Seigneur des Ténèbres finira dans un trou six pieds sous terre. Je peux te promettre que je pris Merlin pour que tu te retrouve avec lui dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour l'éternité dès que la faucheuse sera passée, et si on doit s'y retrouver, je me ferais un plaisir de te refaire subir la même chose que ces dernières semaines. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? _

_-Le jour où le Lord finira six pieds sous terre, quelqu'un prendra sa relève, un mage noir plus fort, plus puissant, qui te piétinera et te fera souffrir comme jamais, et je peux te jurer que peu importe où je serais à ce moment là, je jubilerais d'entendre tes hurlements, que ce soit depuis les Enfers ou l'autre bout du monde. T'es rien Granger, qu'une catin, bonne à baiser quand on a rien d'autre sous la main et encore, juste histoire d'avoir un endroit où se vider, aboya le rafleur en lui crachant dessus. »_

La jeune femme ne dit rien lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide, et d'un regard noir lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de lui mettre une droite qui l'envoya violemment dans les bras de Morphée. Elle lança ensuite un sort de sa spécialité et le détacha des chaînes qui le maintenait puis elle sortit de la pièce. Un nouveau jeu commençait, et celui-là elle allait l'adorer, c'était comme une deuxième vengeance, une nouvelle revanche contre le loup-garou qui ne se rappellerait de rien, même pas de son nom ; ce jeu là, Hermione le pratiquait depuis peu, ne voulant pas tuer, au début, ils avait tout simplement supprimer la mémoire des mangemorts, mais leurs rangs profitaient de ces amnésies pour en faire des soldats bien sage et bien docile, de véritables machines à tuer. Alors un jour, Hermione décida de faire d'eux leurs armes, tout en les relâchant, mais le jeu ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle terrorisait les prisonniers, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient fous, c'était peut-être pire que la mort, mais au moins les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas de « sang » sur les mains.

Hermione faisait dormir Greyback depuis trois jours quand elle termina son travail, elle le rendormait rapidement en lui faisant boire des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Quand enfin il réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre du square Grimmauld, où se trouvait aussi Hermione qui était assis à son chevet sur un large fauteuil, mais en le sentant bouger, elle sortit de l'état de somnolence dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis peu de temps. En la voyant, ce dernier se demanda où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, rien ne lui venait en tête en ce moment même et cela l'inquiéta énormément si bien qu'il se mit presque à paniquer ; Hermione sentant cette panique lui sourit et pris sa main. Le plan était en marche.

Et ce plan restant secret, les actions de l'Ordre se maintenaient.

Les actions que l'Ordre menait depuis quelques temps se propageaient sous les toits par des murmures de on-dit qui agacèrent rapidement les mangemorts et encore leur Seigneur qui sentait que le monde sorcier ne supporterait plus longtemps son dictât si Harry Potter était encore en vie. Dans une réunion avec ses meilleurs mangemorts, il demanda à ce que l'on trouve un moyen pour faire sortir de son trou ce petit rat de Potter, et qu'enfin il soit le seul à vivre. Une heure plus tard, un communiqué fut envoyé à la Gazette qui dut préparer en article spécial, une lettre ouverte à Harry Potter pour le prévenir qu'à partir du lendemain, chaque jour où il ne se présenterait pas au ministère, un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix serait exécuté dans le hall du Ministère, puis dès que le nombre de prisonnier serait réduit au nombre de zéro, il exécuterait un résistant ou un né-moldu et qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois que le Survivant se sera présenté.

Lorsque la gazette arriva dans les locaux de l'Ordre, ce dernier n'avait pas encore été publié puisqu'ils l'avaient reçu par Percy qui était encore au Ministère, miraculeusement et sans aucun problème. Ce fut Molly qui lut en premier le journal alors que son repas était en train de cuire dans le four, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était noté dans le quotidien, elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour réclamer une réunion d'urgence, sans Harry qui par le plus grand hasard se trouvait dans la salle de bain, et tout les membres se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine ; Hermione qui se vit d'abord refuser l'entrée dans la pièce put entrer par décision de la matriarche des Weasley. Elle expliqua que Percy lui avait envoyé le numéro de la gazette en urgence car une nouvelle importante concernant Harry s'y trouvait.

_« -Que se passe-t-il Molly ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall. _  
><em>-Vous-savez-qui veut que Harry se présente au Ministère, sinon, il tuera chaque jour à midi, un prisonnier, en commençant par les membres de l'Ordre retenus, puis il continuera sur des membres de la résistance. <em>  
><em>-Il passe à la vitesse supérieure, expliqua Kingsley. Ce n'est pas étonnant, mais il vaut mieux évaluer ce que nous risquons avant de s'y précipiter. <em>  
><em>-Donc demain, un des nôtres mourra en place public, conclut Hermione. Et nous ne pourrons rien faire. »<em>

* * *

><p>J'espère que le chapitre un vous a plu. Je suis pas satisfaite, le complexe de l'écriture sûrement, m'enfin, dîtes-moi ce qui vous en pensez.<p>

Laissez une petite review !

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp ! _

_Bisous. _

_Goxha _


	3. Je suis ange du démon

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Milles mercis pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et aussi ... Milles pardons pour l'attente, ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup et beaucoup de temps. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai prévu d'une petite heure. (https:## #ecavarec#howls-big-bad-wolf-1 , il suffit de remplacer les # par des / et vous pourrez en profitez :D ) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX.<strong>

La jeune femme était appuyée contre le mur, et le fait qu'elle prononce un mot dans cette réunion surprit les autres personnes, habituellement, elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter ce qui se disait, parfois répondant brièvement. Kingsley posa son regard sur la jeune femme, elle ne le croisa que quelques instants plus tard après avoir observé la salle dans un regard circulaire.

_« -Je n'ai pas dit cela Hermione, j'ai dit que nous ne devions pas nous précipiter. Mais je crois que demain à midi, un léger incident aura lieu au Ministère empêchant malheureusement l'exécution de nos amis, expliqua Kingsley._

_-J'en suis, sourit Hermione, j'ai quelques griefs à réglé avec ces bâtards._

_-Miss Granger, s'offusqua Minerva. »_

Minerva McGonagall regardait surprise son ancienne élève, la guerre l'avait terriblement changée, bien plus depuis la bataille de Poudlard. La noirceur qui émanait d'elle dévorait toute source lumineuse telle une mauvaise aura, elle s'accrochait à tout ce qui l'entourait elle était tout aussi physiquement visible que dans son comportement, elle qui auparavant riait et parlait beaucoup, voulant toujours avoir le premier et le dernier mot n'était plus que l'ombre de cette ancienne élève si studieuse et d'une intelligence hors norme, sa joie de vivre avait fui avec son passé lorsque Voldemort s'était emparé des quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il lui restait et que la guerre n'avait pas détruit.

Aujourd'hui, elle écoutait, ne parlant que lorsqu'elle s'en sentait l'envie ou qu'on lui posait une question, elle gardait ses sourires heureux et étincelants pour Harry et peu d'entre eux les voyaient lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là, ou même s'ils étaient tout les deux, ils s'enfermaient dans une bulle où leur bonheur n'éclatait qu'une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Physiquement, elle avait perdu ces quelques rondeurs d'enfant, ce n'était pas de la faute de la guerre, elle avait grandi, le temps agissait aussi sur elle, mais son visage si pâle et si blessé était causé par les batailles qui avaient lieu dehors, par ce combat perpétuel pour un monde où elle n'aurait pas à se cacher. Ses cheveux avaient poussés en trois ans, mais elle ne les laissaient pas dépassés le milieu de son dos, lui permettant d'avoir une liberté de mouvement plus grande, puisqu'ils étaient attachés la plupart du temps.

Harry aussi avait changé, au plus grand désarroi de son ancien professeur qui observait ce changement physique et psychologique d'un point de vue de spectateur d'où elle ne pouvais rien faire le Survivant n'était plus que l'ombre du jeune garçon de onze ans qu'elle avait vu entrer dans la grande salle de Poudlard, ce petit garçon plein de joie, de fierté pour sa maison et son monde n'était plus trouvable dans le Harry Potter qui se trouvait deux étages au dessus d'elle, le jeune Potter avait maigri, ne mangeant qu'en présence d'Hermione qui a une époque s'était faite rare au square, il avait coupé ses cheveux, devenant presque chauve avant de les laisser pousser de quelques centimètres, ses yeux verts avaient perdus de leur éclat, ne laissant qu'un regard émeraude, vide de toute émotion.

_« -Pardonnez moi Professeur, mais je ne vois pas d'autres mots moins choquants pour les qualifier, s'excusa Hermione. »_

Avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, un fracas résonna à l'étage, faisant tout d'abord sursauté les habitants qui se figèrent dans l'attente d'un autre bruit donnant plus d'information sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione fut la seule à réagir en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers, répétant le prénom du Survivant inquiète. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain, la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à percevoir un bruit quelconque mais le silence s'était installé dans la pièce qui se trouvait face à elle. Molly et Neville la rejoignirent rapidement alors qu'elle toquait à la porte prévenant qu'elle allait entrer, mais elle n'eut pas à esquisser le moindre geste car la porte pivota doucement dans son grincement habituel, laissant apparaître un Harry assis, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un coin de la salle de bain, tel un enfant effrayé. Un enfant qui aurait entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

_« -Harry, souffla Hermione. »_

Elle se jeta presque sur lui, posant chacune de ses mains sur ses joues et plaçant son regard dans le sien, tout en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il ne fit que hocher la tête alors que Neville observait la scène stupéfait. Il avait l'habitude de voir Hermione protectrice avec Harry, encore plus depuis la perte de Ron et Ginny, mais généralement, il voyait les deux amis comme un frère et une sœur, seulement là, le portrait qui se dressait face à lui, tenait plus d'une mère parlant à son enfant tant Hermione réagissait de la même manière que Molly face à ses propres enfants, du moins ceux qui restaient. La jeune femme les poussa jusqu'au battant de bois alors que Harry leur lançait un léger sourire gêné avant de fermer la porte, laissant pantois Neville et Molly qui redescendirent pour prévenir que tout allait bien.

Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami et attendit, il ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de calmer sa respiration, ils restèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis elle sortit, lui promettant qu'ils en parleraient le soir même et elle redescendit, rejoignant les membres qui avaient sortis les plans du hall du ministère afin de prévoir l'attaque du lendemain. Le professeur Flitwick proposa une attaque groupé, les discussions allaient bon train et personne ne vit Harry, calmé et résigné, à l'entrée de la pièce qui observait le spectacle, chaque membre apportait un élément au plan de bataille et finalement, il fut décidé que seuls six membres iraient dans la gueule du loup, le plan « Caméléon » était en marche et Hermione en serait, comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle avait quelques griefs avec eux et souhaitait régler ceux-ci rapidement et efficacement.

_« -Il nous faut un plan B, ordonna Kingsley._

_-Avant que le plan B se mette en place, le A nous aura tué, répliqua Hermione, croisons plutôt les doigts pour que celui là marche où demain, Xénophilius mourra. »_

Harry se « montra » à ce moment là en toquant à la porte, mettant les nerfs de tout le monde tout à coup à vif si bien que plusieurs baguettes furent pointés sur lui sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Molly, comme une mère, l'accueillit gentiment alors que discrètement, bien que se sachant écouté depuis un moment, les autres rangeaient les plans Hermione lui en parlerait de toute façon. La jeune femme ne bougea pas de là où elle était et laissa son ami s'installer à côté d'elle. Certains auraient presque pu croire à un harcèlement, dès qu'Harry arrivait, il se plaçait sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, à côté d'Hermione, mais ceux qui vivaient dans la maison savaient qu'ils étaient essentiels l'un pour l'autre et adaptaient leurs mouvements, leurs paroles, leurs vies face à cette cohabitation particulière et surprenante. Le soir tomba bien vite sur le square Grimmaurd si bien que tout le monde se coucha rapidement, se préparant mentalement et physiquement pour le lendemain, tous devraient être sur le qui-vive, d'abord pour les membres qui allaient au Ministère et ensuite pour les autres qui resteraient au QG pour recevoir le prisonnier et les blessés s'il y en avait. Harry ne dit pas un mot et attendit qu'Hermione s'explique, ce qu'elle fit une fois qu'ils furent sous leur couette, elle savait qu'elle dormirait peu alors elle en profita pour parler, envoyant Harry s'endormir peu à peu sous ses plans, ses histoires et tas de « Et si... ».

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le réveil affichait huit heures trente, Hermione se leva rapidement et s'habilla, ayant déjà préparer sa tenue la veille. Habillée en bleue, elle se ferait passé pour une sang pur française si bien qu'elle devait porter un haut qui rappellerait la mode française ainsi qu'une jupe facile à détachée, bleue, mais en dessous elle préférait porter ce qui la mettait le plus à l'aise pour attaquer, soit un pantalon similaire au jean, noir, avec un haut à l'inverse, blanc et sans manche, lui permettant de faire d'amples mouvements. Harry se réveilla au moment où elle descendit et elle ne lui adressa qu'un vague sourire avant de disparaître de son champs de vision. Il prit son temps pour se lever, préférant attendre plutôt que de voir les autres aller se battre en son nom et au nom de la liberté, ne sachant même pas qui reviendrait et qui resterait sur le banc de touche définitivement. Pendant ce temps, les derniers points étaient vus dans le salon, alors qu'Hermione finissait de se préparer, attrapant une ceinture de potion qui pourraient blessés les mangemorts et qui lui servait aussi de porte-baguette.

_« -Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le chef de groupe, Kingsley. »_

Tous acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir pour arriver bien plus tôt au Ministère. Avant de s'y rendre, chacun prendrais une gourde de polynectar, chacun ayant une nouvelle identité, riche et puissante mais pas forcément anglaise Hermione deviendrait, pour une énième fois, Anne Delors, française et cousine de Fleur, ce qui leur avait permis d'obtenir les cheveux de la véritable sorcière qui vivait paisiblement dans le très joli Paris sorcier. Avant de prendre sa première dose, Hermione s'approcha de son ami qui venait d'arriver et lui dit de ne pas l'attendre, phrase qui sonnait plus comme un encouragement qu'une phrase d'adieu ou d'au revoir puis prenant la potion elle sentit doucement son corps changer, grandissant de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux s'allongèrent tout en s'éclaircissant et ses grands yeux prirent une teinte marron clair qui rappela douloureusement à Harry les yeux de Ginny.

_« -A tout à l'heure Molly, salua gentiment Hermione en suivant le groupe. »_

La matriarche sourit tristement à Hermione, si seulement elle avait pu être sûre de rentrer, son comportement aurait été tout autre. Passant par le réseaux entièrement sécurisé de cheminées de la maison, ils atterrirent un par un dans le grand hall du Ministère où bien qu'il ne soit que onze heure trente, la foule s'amassait déjà poussé, ou plutôt forcé par des mangemorts et une curiosité grandissante : Harry se montrerait-il ce midi ou laisserait-il un homme mourir en public ? Se séparant définitivement après s'être lancés un regard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix se virent interroger par les mangemorts sur leurs identités et on leur demanda leurs papiers ainsi que ce qu'ils venaient faire au ministère, chacun connaissant son « personnage » et le discours qui allait avec réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet. Hermione s'avança entre la foule, tentant de se retrouver au plus près, elle se pencha vers un homme qu'elle reconnu comme Yaksley et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

_« -Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ils vont tué un rebelle ! Cet enfoiré est un partisan d'Harry Potter._

_-Oh... souffla Hermione, c'est triste pour lui._

_-Mieux vaux ça que ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'il parle, continua le mangemort fier. »_

Ne voulant pas devenir suspecte la jeune femme feignit un choc profond et se plaça derrière le mangemort qui pensa simplement que la jeune étrangère ne voulait pas forcément voir ce spectacle ou du moins ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne se serait pas attendu à se retrouver devant Hermione Granger, dite la Rose ensanglantée dans les murmures qui parlent des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix cette dernière tenta de garder son calme alors que peu à peu les mangemorts entouraient la salle et surveillaient les alentours, s'attendant à une attaque lointaine. X

énophilius apparut enfin au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Hermione trouvait qu'il semblait mal en point, mais elle fut surtout étonné par le fait que Luna soit avec lui, elle pensait que son amie était loin de l'Angleterre comme ses plans l'avaient indiqués.

Un silence de plombs s'abattit lorsque les deux « rebelles » furent amenés sur l'estrade, Bellatrix Lestrange fit, elle aussi, son apparition, glaçant d'un coup le sang d'Hermione qui commençait à bouillir. Le bras droit de Voldemort jubilait sur l'estrade, observant le public qui lui était devenu blême, personne ne souhaitait vraiment être ici, personne sauf les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui observaient les réactions des autres avec un air bien heureux, satisfait du résultat que cette « attaque » créait. Hermione décida de jouer l'innocente jusqu'au bout et se pencha vers Yaxley pour glisser quelques questions à son oreille en usant des charmes d'Anne.

_« -Est-ce normal qu'il y ai aussi une fille aussi jeune avec le rebelle ?_

_-C'est sa fille, elle a côtoyé Potter pendant ses années à Poudlard._

_-Mais.. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tué cette fille alors qu'elle est si jeune et qu'elle l'a juste côtoyé.._

_-C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Mais elle a joué son rôle, gronda le mangemort._

_-Donc vous nous sauvez totalement des attaques possible des rebelles ? Demanda Hermione charmeuse._

_-On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit le mangemort ravi de plaire à la française._

_-Je suppose que je dois vous considérer comme mon héros, répondit Hermione. »_

Le mangemort se tourna totalement vers elle, charmeur, et Hermione sentit que c'était le moment lorsqu'un nuage noir obscurcit une partie du hall, prévenant Hermione que c'était l'heure et jouant merveilleusement bien, elle feignit un malaise dû à la surprise et pendant que le mangemort la rattrapait, elle en profita pour attraper sa pierre de nuit, création Weasley et Granger, prévue pour obscurcir son coin de hall afin de lui permettre d'assommer l'homme qui la tenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, hurlements et sorts n'était plus que ce qu'il restait dans l'obscurité du hall. Hermione chargée de récupérer Xénophilius et Luna, se précipita sur la scène où Bellatrix tentait d'attaquer chaque résistant en lançant des sorts à tout va, en voyant Hermione monter, elle porta son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait retirer cape et jupe pour pouvoir faire de plus ample mouvements et bien que le combat fut rude, au bout de quelques instants, Hermione réussi à lancer une de ses potions, qui explosa aux pieds du mangemort qui surprise n'esquiva pas le sort qui fusait vers elle, la stupéfixiant avec magnificence. P

uis usant de la petite ouverture de temps qu'elle avait, Hermione sortit l'objet qui allait leur servir de premier portoloin pour échapper à cette bataille, elle se plaça devant les Lovegood et leur ordonna d'attraper la large poêle noire qu'elle leur tendait, celle-ci devant les conduire à la cabane au sommet du rocher, lieu où Vernon Dursley avait tenté de se cacher des hiboux de Poudlard aux onze ans de Harry, ensuite ils devraient transplaner dans un lieu plus sûr avec un transplanage d'escorte, tandis que les autres devaient se retrouver dans d'autres lieux stratégiques pour pouvoir rejoindre après quelques transplanages le square Grimmaurd.

Seulement quelques secondes avant la disparition du portoloin, Hermione vit une main se poser sur l'ustensile de cuisine, faisant déraper ses plans sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit alors son nombril se faire aspirer et aussi désagréablement rapide que cela puisse être, elle atterrit sur le sol grinçant de la petite cabane et arrachant la poêle d'un coup à tout le monde, sur le qui-vive, elle se jeta sur l'intrus qui n'était autre que Sturgis Podmore, membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix qu'Hermione observa choquée, que faisait-il avec eux alors qu'il avait lui même son portoloin et qu'il se trouvait tout de même dans la bataille quelques instants plutôt.

_« -Le mot de passe, ordonna Hermione._

_-Lumières contre Ténèbres, souffla l'homme surpris._

_-Bordel, Sturgis mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est ton portoloin ?_

_-Il est tombé ! J'ai juste eu le temps de réagir pour attraper le tien, s'exclama-t-il pour sa défense. »_

Hermione, consternée, fit juste claquée sa langue puis lui demanda de vérifier l'état des deux anciens prisonniers pendant qu'elle vérifiait rapidement le lieux pour ensuite transplaner, bien qu'ils doivent tout de même attendre une trentaine de minutes avant de se permettre de changer de lieux, la charge magique pouvant attirer trop facilement l'attention du Ministère sur leurs endroits de secours et de transplanage. La jeune vérifia d'abord les deux uniques pièces de la cabane, qui malheureusement avait une odeur forte d'algue qui lui tourna quelque peu la tête, elle tenta ensuite de voir un peu l'extérieur à travers les vieilles et crasseuses fenêtres de la bicoque, le vent qui passant à travers les planches qui servaient de murs lui fouetta le visage et une larme perla au coin de son œil, signe que ce dernier était particulièrement froid et porteur de sel, comme si elle se trouvait sur une dune face à la mer elle l'essaya avec sa manche rapidement et retourna auprès des anciens prisonniers qui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sturgis, ancien médicomage, annonça son diagnostic, ils n'avaient qu'une simple déshydratation et ne semblait pas avoir subit d'actes de torture quelconque, ou du moins depuis un petit moment satisfaite, Hermione se permit de souffler un petit peu et elle s'installa sur la vieille chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle, préférant attendre encore un petit peu avant de transplaner, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et laissa le temps passer alors que la famille Lovegood tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Puis alors que sa montre se mettait à biper, la jeune femme se leva et annonça qu'il était temps de partir, elle chargea Xénophilius à Sturgis et décida de transplaner avec Luna, elle indiqua à Sturgis de transplaner à son second lieu de rapatriement et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une heure au square Grimmaurd. Ainsi, après avoir transplaner un certain nombre de fois, Hermione se décida à atterrir au square Grimmaurd lorsque les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent, Sturgis était déjà là avec Xénophilius et expliquait qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les deux sorcières.

_« -Hermione, Luna ! S'exclama Molly soulagée de la voir avec Luna qu'elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras._

_-Bonjour Madame Weasley, salua Luna encore faible._

_-Luna ? Demanda Neville persuadé qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination »_

En effet, Luna avait prévue de se rendre en France chez une tante éloignée de sa mère qui avait accepté de la recevoir en ces temps sombres, mais bien que sachant où elle était, les membres de l'Ordre ne furent pas surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de la part de l'ancienne Serdaigle, le courrier étant presque proscrit pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert par le Ministère. Le jeune homme, devenu spécialiste des potions de l'Ordre depuis la disparition de Severus Rogue lors de la bataille de Poudlard, s'approcha de la blonde et vérifia que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il voyait.

_« -Bonjour Neville, salua Luna à nouveau avec une petite voix »_

Elle ne semblait plus être elle-même, c'était comme si on l'avait rendu « normale », elle avait perdu ce petit éclat de folie, cet à-côté qui surprenait tout le monde et comme Hermione ou les autres membres de cette année, on voyait qu'elle avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, cette innocence enfantine dont elle irradiait.

Finalement, Hermione se détacha du groupe et rejoignit Harry qui fidèle à lui-même n'avait pas bougé de son gros fauteuil, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front et il posa enfin son regard sur elle, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant autrefois, ce regard dans lequel il y avait eu joie et bonheur avant la tragédie, celui qui croyait à un monde meilleur mais qui s'était peu à peu éteins, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur qui n'apparaissait que lorsque ses deux émeraudes observait Hermione, que ce soit à la dérobée ou comme en ce moment, parce qu'elle était avec lui. Un léger sourire éclaircit le visage du Survivant auquel répondit la jeune femme, une survivante dans son sens elle aussi Luna avait vu cette échange et comprit, tout ce qu'il se passait, les absences de Ron et Ginny, quelque chose était arrivé après son départ, et bien que curieuse et déçue de ne pas voir ses deux amis Weasley, elle ne dit rien, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de question maintenant. La sorcière fut amené avec son père à la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd pendant qu'Hermione s'installait face à Harry s'émerveillant d'avoir mis sa pâté à Bellatrix, Harry l'écoutant tout en plaçant sur son regard sur la large fenêtre du salon qui se trouvait à sa droite. Lorsque la plus grande sorcière de sa génération raconta au jeune homme comment celle-ci avait assomé Yaxley en lui disant qu'il aurait adoré voir ça, elle vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir, Yaxley était un des mangemorts qui les avait attaqué lorsque Ron avait tenté de sauvé Ginny, il ne les avait pas tué mais avait été là et Hermione comprit son erreur après ses paroles, elle bafouilla les larmes aux yeux qu'elle aurait préférée faire passer sa vengeance avant la mission mais elle n'aurait pas réussi à la tuer, pas comme ça, mais elle promit à son ami qu'un jour, ils se vengeraient tout les deux de la lourde perte qu'ils avaient subit. Ce dernier ne dit rien, pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes et se leva, déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de Hermione avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de Fleur qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry ne quittait jamais son fauteuil avant que le soleil ne disparaisse sous les immeubles qui étaient face à la demeure.

Le survivant se dirigea vers la cuisine, entendant Molly expliquer aux Lovegood tout ce qu'ils avaint ratés ces derniers mois, Xénophilius avait perdu moins de temps que Luna, cette dernière était aux côté de Neville qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme, Harry l'enviait, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire la même chose avec Ginny, mais il savait que ce ne serait plus jamais possible.

_« -Où sont Ginny et Ron ? Demanda de sa petite voix Luna, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de lâcher une bombe._

_-Je... Ils sont mort, il y a huit mois, une mission a mal tournée, depuis Harry n'est plus sorti, expliqua Neville la voix brisée par la douleur. »_

Tous avaient souffert par cet événement, et surtout par ce qui en avait découlé, Hermione avait disparu pendant dix jours, pendant ce temps, tous avaient cru que la guerre était fini tant Harry semblait sombrer dans une lente et douloureuse mort, Molly avait envisagée la possibilité de le retrouver un matin, mort de faim ou d'une quelconque manière, tant il semblait ouvrir les bras à celle à qui il avait échappé depuis son plus jeune âge, la Faucheuse, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Et un jour, le feux de la cheminée avait augmentée, les flammes étaient montées dans l'âtre et se métamorphosant, elles laissèrent apparaître une Hermione en très mauvais état, saignant de diverses blessures, elle semblait s'être battue avec un troll ou pire tant elle avait d'égratignures et de bleus. Au début, elle n'avait rien dit, ne se laissant même pas soignée, grimaçant lorsqu'un geste la faisait souffrir, c'est à dire beaucoup, puisqu'elle avait au moins une côte brisée, et un déboîtement de l'épaule. Molly ne demanda rien au début, mais les repas silencieux auxquels elle assistait, la tension et surtout le chagrin la mirent un soir, hors d'elle et elle se permit de poser la question presque « interdite ».

Elle avait criée, disant à Hermione qu'elle avait perdue une fille, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre à son tour, et les larmes aux yeux, Hermione avoua ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait errer deux jours dans le Londres moldus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle échapperait aux mangemorts si elle n'utilisait pas sa magie et qu'elle n'allait pas aux endroits fréquentés par les sorciers, puis prise d'une envie, elle s'était rendue chez elle, si seulement elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien fait de tout cela, pendant un moment, elle cru que ses parents avaient continué leur vie, sans elle et qu'elle pourrait leur rendre la mémoire après la guerre, espoir qui avait pris du retard avec la perte de la bataille de Poudlard, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva dans cette maison n'avait de lien avec elle. Par la fenêtre, elle observa un petit garçon qui regardait la télé, sa mère assise dans un fauteuil berçait un bébé qui dormait paisiblement, le père quant à lui était aussi assis dans un fauteuil et commentait l'émission avec son fils. Hermione sentit son cœur se briser, broyer par un horrible manque. Ses parents avaient déménagés. Ils l'avaient oublié et étaient partis. Elle se remit à errer dans les rues sombres et mal fréquentés de la capitale anglaise et le cœur encore plus brisé, elle chercha à ressentir la vie s'insinuer en elle. Certes de manière dangereuse, mais de façon simple.

Elle voulait extérioriser toute cette frustration, cette colère et cette douloureuse tristesse qui semblaient broyés son cœur au point qu'elle respirait plus que difficilement. Dans un élan de détresse, elle s'installa dans un hôtel miteux en dehors de la city et le soir, elle rejoignit un vieux bar où elle réussit à se battre avec un ou deux gars avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle continua se manège trois jours durant avant de trouver un gars qui lui proposa, en voyant de quoi elle était capable, de se rendre dans un endroit qui serait adapté à elle. Elle le suivit, prête à devoir se battre s'il l'attaquait, mais quand elle se retrouva dans la salle où il l'avait emmené, toute ses défenses tombèrent, elle se trouvait dans un vieux hangar où une dizaine de mec se battaient, du moins, deux gars se battaient, soutenus par une dizaine voir une vingtaine d'hommes qui hurlaient pour soutenir l'un ou l'autre. Émerveillée, elle demanda au gars, Simon, dans ses souvenirs, où ils étaient, ce dernier lui lança un sourire énigmatique et se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler la réponse.

_« -Bienvenue au Fight club ma jolie. »_

Le fight club de Londres était surprenant et encore plus quand ils virent Hermione, hostile au départ, il l'accueillirent chaque nuit pour qu'elle se batte, au moins une fois, le premier soir, elle réussit à tenir pendant quatre combats, mais le dernier soir, alors que des jaloux apparaissaient dans le groupe, elle parvint à se battre contre plus de la moitié du groupe, mais malheureusement, elle se blessa aussi pendant cette soirée, ses côtes l'avaient fait souffrir tout comme sa tête et le reste de son corps. Mais elle ne se battait que pour un raison : elle parvenait à voir Ron et Ginny lorsqu'elle se mettait en danger dans ses combats seulement quelques instants après son dernier combat, alors qu'elle sombrait douloureusement dans les bras de Morphée, les deux Weasleys lui hurlaient dessus qu'elle laissait tomber Harry, honteusement et sans délicatesse alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin du Survivant, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'est ce soir là qu'elle décida de rentrer, retrouver Harry et les autres, elle était partie depuis trop longtemps.

Hermione n'avait plus été la même, enfin, encore moins la même qu'avant, seul Harry semblait la comprendre, comme s'il lisait en elle à chaque instant.

Et la guerre avait continué, plus puissante, plus dure, plus invivable pour les résistants, mais peu importe les chutes et les larmes, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à panser la plaie créer par l'Ordre du Phénix et les résistants qui montraient que cette guerre n'était pas terminée.

L'annonce de l'attaque au Ministère ne tarda pas à se propager d'ailleurs, laissant les mangemorts furieux et l'espoir du reste de la communauté magique revivre avec insistance, la guerre semblait prendre un nouveau tournant, un vent de finalité soufflait dans les voiles de l'Ordre lui offrant le vent nécessaire pour rattraper et sûrement battre les mangemorts. Voldemort le savait, lui seul pourrait tuer Harry et s'il n'y parvenait pas, tout serait fini pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs la seule issue.

Au Square Grimmaurd, une cacophonie régnait, laissant les membres de l'Ordre dans une sorte de panique et d'excitation qui se communiquait à chaque personne qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Hermione en particulier était intérieurement dans un état peu orthodoxe au vu de ce qui allait suivre, mais son besoin de se mettre en danger avait refait surface et la titillait, la tiraillait de manière à ce qu'elle en arrive même à bouger doucement sur sa chaise alors que tout le monde s'installait dans la cuisine. Elle tentait de se faire le plus discrète, l'adrénaline ne l'aidant absolument pas, la sorcière respirait le plus calmement possible, se concentrant particulièrement sur un exercice de yoga pour l'aider à respirer, mais aucun résultat ne pointait le bout de son nez. De rage, elle ferma les yeux et grogna, attirant les regards sur elle, puis elle lança un sourire désolé à Kingsley qui venait de lancer une des dernières réunions de l'Ordre.

_« -Nous comptons actuellement 26 membres officiels dans notre liste de l'Ordre, mais nous ne serons que 15 ce soir, si quelqu'un pourra faire un résumé de ce qu'il sera dit, demanda Kingsley. La bataille finale se prépare doucement, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il faut que nous nous préparions, quelqu'un a-t-il une suggestion ?_

_-Moi, avoua Hermione. »_

La jeune femme se leva et regarda une par une les personnes assises. Elle savait comment empêcher les mangemorts de tuer les membres de l'Ordre encore enfermé, elle savait comment mettre en rage le mage noir pour lui faire faire une erreur, mais elle ne savait pas si son plan serait accepter par les autres.

_« -Prévenons-les. Je travaille sur un projet qui pourrait nous permettre de les faire paniquer, de façon à ce qu'ils fassent une erreur. Et là, nous serons les plus fort._

_-Et que proposes-tu pour les prévenir ? Demander une audience ? Demanda amer Lee Jordan._

_-Non, mieux. Fred et Georges avant la bataille de Poudlard avaient travaillé sur un prototype de lettre 3D permettant d'afficher une image qui parlerait à notre place. Enfin... J'ai joué avec un petit moment pour me calmer les nerfs et je pense avoir réussi quelque chose de particulier. »_

La jeune femme sortit une petite pierre de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Tout d'abord, elle s'illumina, puis clignota et enfin apparut une petite fille, pas mignonne et gentille mais totalement à l'opposé de cette image. Une légère musique, triste, commença, et la petite fille se mit à rire, de manière démoniaque et effrayante, un rire digne de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'hologramme portait une robe à carreaux, accompagné d'un large ruban noir autour de son cou, ses yeux étaient presque blanc tant ils étaient clair et transperçant et son sourire avait quelque chose qui donnait la chair de poule, un véritable personnage de film d'horreur. Alors que son rire résonnait dans la cuisine, elle commença une douce comptine qui fit grimacer certains.

_**« -Un deux trois, Harry Potter est notre Roi.**_

_**Quatre, cinq, six, écoute les cris qui retentissent.**_

_**Sept, huit, neuf, grâce à ce ministère tout neuf,**_

_**Dix, onze, douze, le chaperon rouge rangera sa blouse.**_

_**On raconte que le grand mage noir, tombera avec les anciennes ruines.**_

_**On raconte que la victoire sonnera lorsque le jour déclinera.**_

_**On raconte que Guy Fawkes sortira lorsque le triomphe retentira.**_

_**On raconte que le chaperon rouge sera aussi là. »**_

L'ambiance effrayante qui avait accompagné le texte avait rendu silencieux tout le monde dans la cuisine, tous sauf Georges qui sauta presque sur Hermione pour la féliciter de l'exploit qu'elle venait de faire.

_« -Je pense que ces crétins vont faire un arrêt cardiaque avec ça ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-Guy Fawkes ? La nuit de Guy Fawkes est dans deux jours ! C'est de la folie._

_-Nous préparons ce jour depuis déjà un certain moment non ? Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux les prendre par surprise, sinon, peu importe la cause pour laquelle nous nous battrons, seuls le nombre de gens qui nous suivrons comptera et il ne sera pas très grand comparé à celui des mangemorts, expliqua Hermione. »_

Un sourire machiavélique s'installa sur le visage de poupée qu'Hermione avait arboré plus tôt. Elle était fière de ce que pensaient les autres d'elle, Hermione Granger venait encore de monter en grade au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'un ton satisfait, la sorcière expliqua ensuite comment elle ferait passer le message jusqu'à Voldemort après qu'on lui ai posé la question, son plan était clair, prêt depuis un long moment, les engrenages fonctionnaient peu à peu entre eux, laissant le temps faire son travail dans le mécanisme que la guerre faisait marcher. La réunion laissa place à un véritable conseil de guerre, Hermione en stratège, donnait ses conseils, ses ordres, toutes ses manœuvres afin que la victoire ne sois que la seule issue pour l'Ordre. Kingsley était encore plus impressionné par la jeune femme. La guerre avait fait d'elle une personne aux multiples atouts, elle n'était pas seulement intelligente, elle savait préparer chaque éventualité, elle était endurante, forte, des qualités que les hommes et femmes de lettres et de sciences n'avaient pas forcément aux contraires des hommes de terrains, et rares étaient ceux qui savaient combiner ces deux qualités, Hermione quant à elle, combinait à merveille ces deux qualités, excellait dans chacune d'elle et savait même tiré avantage de ce qu'elle ne savait pas justement. C'était plus qu'impressionnant. La fin de la réunion laissa un long silence dans la cuisine, Hermione quittant précipitamment la salle pour terminer son plan, elle envoya un hiboux avec la pierre, qu'elle avait copié ou cas ou quelque chose arriverait et dans un élan de suspicion, pista même le hiboux pour être sûre qu'il se rende au bon endroit. Puis satisfaite, la jeune femme se décida à aller prendre un bain.

En revenant, Hermione trouva Harry dans leur chambre, assis sur leur lit, elle lui lança un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Une fois à ses côtés, le Survivant se laissa tomber pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux. Harry ne lâcha pas le plafond du regard, Hermione savait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, alors elle attendit, elle le connaissait après tout. C'était Harry, son frère, son double, sa moitié. L'un sans l'autre ne serait plus rien et chacun savait qu'à l'issue de cette guerre, si l'un ne survivait pas, alors la paix n'aurait aucun sens. Sans Ron, beaucoup de choses avaient perdues leur sens, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver seul, c'était comme séparer la lune du soleil, l'eau de la Terre, la magie des sorciers, l'air des poumons, ce serait impossible, brutal, douloureux et plus qu'invivable. Voir mortel.

_« -Je ne pourrais pas le faire, c'est trop dur, souffla le jeune homme. »_

La bombe était lâchée, Hermione sourit, elle savait qu'il dirait quelque chose comme ça, mettre Harry devant le pied du mur ne pourrait que le faire que reculer, ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de mourir ou de se battre, il avait peur qu'il n'y ait encore trop de mort. Partout, comme à Poudlard, que ce soit du côté des mangemorts ou de l'Ordre du Phénix, chaque mort serait comme si on enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur du Survivant. Il avait beau être l'Élu, il n'en était pas moins humain. Dès sa naissance, tout n'avait été que perte, et après plus de vingt ans, toute ces pertes étaient douloureuses.

« -Personne n'a dit que ce ne serait pas dur. Souviens-toi, Harry, de ce Dumbledore t'a appris, de ce que Ron et moi t'avons appris, de ce que toutes ces choses t'ont appris, la vie n'est qu'un tas d'épreuves plus dur les unes que les autres. Les efforts humains pour fuir ou vaincre la mort sont toujours condamnés à la désillusion et peu importe ce qui va arriver, il y aura toujours des morts, Harry, bataille ou non, guerre ou non, chaque personne à un temps limité ici, plus ou moins long. Et sache, que si mon temps devait s'arrêter de couler demain, alors je mourrais heureuse de savoir que tu réussiras cette mission pour laquelle nous nous battons tant, celle de la liberté. La mission d'une vie, une pénible et difficile mission. »

Harry planta ses deux émeraudes dans le regard chaleureux d'Hermione, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait qu'en le regardant. Il avait tellement peur de perdre ce à quoi il s'était accroché depuis la mort de Ron et Ginny qu'il n'arrivait même pas à avoir confiance en ce qui allait arriver dans deux jours.

Hermione quant à elle attendit un peu, Harry s'endormait rapidement lorsque l'angoisse s'insinuait en lui, du moins dès qu'elle était là, il s'endormait vite et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. La jeune femme en profita pour envoyer un hiboux et redescendre voir Molly qui cuisinait pour au moins un régiment, signe de son anxiété. La sorcière sourit et s'installa à la table, observant sa mère d'adoption s'activer derrière les fourneaux, Georges vint s'installer à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle griffonnait des idées, des plans sur un parchemin. Le rouquin lui sourit, s'appuyant sur son coude, laissant ses yeux glisser le long du parchemin jusqu'aux yeux noisettes d'Hermione qui le regardait attentivement, elle semblait attendre qu'il explique sa venue, comme si ce n'était pas évident. Il sourit encore plus devant son haussement de sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que deux hiboux arrivaient doucement passant les sécurités du Square et affolant encore plus Molly que la jeune sorcière calma en allant prendre son courrier, devant lequel elle sourit. Ses informateurs étaient tous optimistes pour ce qui arriverait dans les jours qui allaient suivre, c'était super. Georges lui dit juste que Charlie voulait lui parler et il sortit, chassé par sa mère alors qu'Hermione relisait son courrier tout en montant jusqu'à la chambre que Georges et Charlie se partageaient, elle entra après avoir toqué contre la porte et trouva Charlie qui observait la rue depuis la fenêtre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'endormit des idées, des cauchemars et des rêves plein la tête. Les jours qui suivraient seraient long.

Et le lendemain fut long. Hermione travailla d'arrache-pied, s'entraînant en plus dur ce jour là avec les Weasleys et Harry pour la bataille, le sous sol ayant été modifié pour qu'il ressemble en partie à la salle où s'entraînait l'AD à Poudlard, tout était prévu pour que chacun est un entraînement adapté, Hermione étant une des plus endurantes, elle tenait le plus longtemps, Charlie avait presque le même niveau grâce aux dragons, Harry quant à lui s'entraînait plus sur les sorts de défense, les mangemorts ne risqueraient pas de l'épargner pour l'affaiblir au maximum. Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix vivait l'attente à sa façon, Neville restait avec Luna, Molly cuisinait, Arthur étudiait encore plus d'objet moldu, les autres s'effaçaient. La guerre, même hors de la bataille, ravageait chaque personne à sa façon.

Hermione regardait les membres de l'Ordre, assise sur les genoux de Harry dans le fauteuil de ce dernier. Ils attendaient que Seamus revienne avec un peu plus d'informations, dans un silence presque mortel. La sorcière ne tenait pas en place, elle voulait aller se battre, mettre fin à tout ça. Soudain, le bruit de la porte les fit sursauter et Seamus entra en trombe dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, essoufflé mais en vie.

_« -Ils se préparent. Le Ministère est en ébullition, hoqueta le sorcier en reprenant son souffle._

_-Super, gronda Hermione. Tu as vu Fenrir ? Demanda la jeune femme. »_

Tout le monde la regarda surpris. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'elle demande ça maintenant, leur faisait peur et leur redonnait à la fois de l'espoir, comme si elle avait tout prévu. On ne l'avait pas qualifié de plus grande sorcière de sa génération pour rien après tout, elle se leva et reposa la question à Seamus, inquiète devant la grimace qu'il avait fait.

_« -Il était en première ligne, grogna l'ancien Gryffondor. Aboyant des ordres à tout le monde avec d'autres comme Fenton, Nott père et les Malefoys._

_-Dis pas ça comme ça, s'amusa Hermione, c'est parfait, susurra-t-elle. »_

Dans ses pensées, elle sourit satisfaite et avec un petit rire enfantin, sortit de la pièce. Les autres regardèrent l'encadrement avec surprise et ne réagirent que quand ils entendirent Hermione monter les escaliers.

_« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Molly._

_-Je crois que Miss Granger à un plan pour nous sauver, annonça Minerva McGonagall._

_-RÉUNION GÉNÉRALE DANS 5 MINUTES, NOUS AVONS UN COMBAT A MENER LES AMIS ! S'écria Hermione depuis l'étage. HARRY ! VIENS-VOIR ! »_

Surpris. Choqué. Mais heureux, la joie envahissait une partie de la cœur que la peur, le désespoir, la tristesse et la guerre n'avait pas encore détruit. Ils regardèrent Harry sortir à son tour et se rejoignirent dans la cuisine, discutant de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Hermione enfilait une tenue qu'elle n'enfilait que quand elle partait « chasser », son jean en cuir noir la grandissait alors que son haut rouge sang, faisait ressortir sa peau blanchâtre, elle passa sa cape noire par dessus, elle devrait se faire discrète si elle sortait. Harry la regardait se changer en s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte et attendit qu'elle s'exprime, ce qu'elle fit, gardant toujours ce petit sourire satisfait.

_« -Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, Harry... Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant surpassée. »_

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de gagner secrètement au loto, enfin, s'il avait su, il aurait pu dire que c'était ça même. Un loto où la vie et la mort était les mises en jeu, où gagner était vital, un loto que certains appelaient plus communément la guerre. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui montra une petite pièce, similaire à celle de l'A.D. Mais tout de même différente dans ce qu'elle représentait C'était une petite pièce, avec un trou au milieu, plutôt surprenante, Harry tenta de la prendre mais Hermione éloigna sa main en lui disant que la pièce était ensorcelé et qu'il se ferait plus de mal que de bien. Tout ce qu'elle lui expliqua ensuite fut un long secret qu'elle portait depuis longtemps, ce qu'était la pièce, à quoi elle lui servirai et pourquoi, après avoir expliquer uniquement une partie de l'utilisation de cette pièce aux autres, il devrait l'aider à sortir du Square sans faire paniquer Molly. Avant de laisser son ami, la sorcière confia un petit paquet à Harry et lui demanda de ne l'ouvrir que quelques instants avant de partir pour la bataille finale, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui donner ce cadeau avant et voulait être sûre qu'il l'aurait. Lorsqu'ils descendirent un lourd silence s'abattit dans la grande cuisine du Square Grimmaurd où tout le monde attendait maintenant une explication d'Hermione.

_« -Mes amis, le plan que j'ai réalisé ne devait servir que si un moment comme celui là devait arrivé. Ce qui, désolée de le dire comme ça, mais à mon plus grand bonheur est arrivé. »_

Hermione n'expliqua que le principal, elle devait vérifier que tout était en marche avant de prévenir du reste de son plan. C'est pourquoi, une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans les ruelles sombres d'un Londres moldu peu rassurant, où un bar miteux lui servait de point de rendez-vous.

_« -Tu sais que c'est pas sérieux, gronda un homme en s'installant face à elle. Une si jolie fille qui reste seule dans un bar pareil, ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à de mauvaises personnes, gronda-t-il._

_-Et je suis sûre que ça te ferais plaisir, susurra la jeune femme en se penchant vers son interlocuteur. C'est que je commencerais presque à te connaître maintenant, rit-elle. »_

L'homme approcha son visage de la jeune femme, beaucoup dans le bar les observaient, d'abord parce que la jeune femme était dans la seule représentante de la gente féminine à l'intérieur du bâtiment et ensuite parce que l'homme avec qui elle était n'était autre qu'un mangemort en puissance réputé pour son sadisme et ses performances au sein des mangemorts, et particulièrement effrayant, il fallait se le dire. .

Elle lui lança un regard sérieux ensuite, annonçant que la discussion qui allait suivre n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plairait. Dans un geste lent, elle fit glisser sur la table en bois un petit paquet et lui expliqua juste quand il devrait se servir de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui donner. Puis, d'un air satisfait elle quitta le bar, laissant souriant et amusé l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il la rattrapa quelques instants plus tard, inquiet par rapport à ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

_« -Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'après ce combat nous ne nous reverrons pas ?_

_-Peut-être parce qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit le cas. Mais peut importe les détails tant que l'issue est qu'Harry Potter gagne contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

Hermione le salua une dernière fois et transplanna au Square où Molly l'attendait pour savoir où elle était partie ces deux dernières heures. La jeune femme n'expliqua rien, rassurant Molly en lui disant qu'elle était là maintenant et que c'était le principal.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Square se réveillait sur le pied de guerre, ils trouvèrent Hermione debout dans la cuisine, en tenue plus qu'inattendue, elle avait les vêtement qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle partait "chasser", elle fut la première à prononcer un mot.

_« -Très chers amis. Mes informateurs m'ont annoncés qu'aujourd'hui serait décisif. Il faudra respecter le plan à la lettre et un seul faux pas causera notre perte. »_

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, prête, les bras ouvert à la mort et à la paix. Elle leur avait promis une fin mémorable qui marquerait dignement la fin de cette guerre, offrant aux sacrifiés un hommage fort et puissant.

Le départ pour le lieu définitif se fit en plusieurs fois, chacun avait ses ordres, certains ne rejoindraient la bataille que lorsque celle-ci aura commencé, d'autres n'y participeront sûrement pas, les ordres et la préparation d'Hermione étaient méthodique, calculés et rien ne devait entaché ce plan parfait. Le tabou devrait être biser, en plusieurs endroits, séparant les mangemorts, les résistants étaient prévenus, les Aurors français viendraient en aide à l'Ordre, du moins une partie. Leur soutien était un point qu'Hermione n'avait ajouté qu'à la dernière minute grâce à Fleur, et c'était un atout non négligeable. Dans cette dernière bataille, Lord Voldemort tomberait, lui, ses idées et son dictât. Enfin.

À onze heures, tous étaient en place, pour rire, Hermione avait dit qu'ils seraient tous à table pour 19heures, faisant sourire gentiment ceux qui savaient que tout le monde ne mettrait pas les pieds sous la table ce soir là. Elle embrassa Harry avant de transplanner, le laissant avec une promesse qu'elle tentait de tenir depuis des mois maintenant.

_« -Tu feras attention ?_

_-Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais non ? Chuchota à son tour la jeune femme._

_-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, soupira le Survivant. »_

Et elle disparut, le laissant avec trois autres membres, Seamus, Kingsley et Minerva qui l'escorteraient lorsqu'ils recevraient le signal. Hermione atterrit à Poudlard satisfaite, enfin ils arrivaient à la finalité de toute ces années de combats, enfin, tout allait se terminer.

Le plan fut répéter, les ordres redonner, les ruines de l'école verraient à nouveau le sang couler, mais pas celui de l'Ordre, pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui serait le renouveau de la communauté sorcière. Tout devait s'arrêter. Et à aucun moment ils ne devaient avoir peur, les mangemorts avaient de nouveaux sorts, mais eux, ils avaient mieux. Ils avaient pire. Ils allaient montrer à Voldemort ce qu'était la trahison, la vraie, celle que la vengeance engendre, celle que la guerre avait créer autour de lui. Tout ne serait que cendre ensuite. Et enfin, Harry serait libre.

La tabou devait être briser à une heure bien précise. Sinon, le plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Alors Hermione regarda sa montre, en première ligne elle observait la ciel et compta dès que les dernières trente secondes commencèrent.

_« -Dix, neuf, huit. TENEZ VOUS PRÊTS ! Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Voldemort, chuchota la jeune femme. »_

Son murmure résonna dans l'école avec une telle force qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de le crier. Le tabou sonna dans l'air comme si la mort elle même s'était retourné à l'entente de ce nom et enfin, des fumées noires apparurent dans le ciel mais elles ne s'approchèrent pas, comme repoussées et elles laissèrent place à un groupe de mangemorts prêt à tuer ceux qui avaient oser prononcer ce nom.

Quelques instants plus tard tout n'était que sang et hurlements. Les sorts fusaient. Les morts tombaient. Hermione était au prise avec un mangemort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre à terre. Ne pas tuer, c'était le mot d'ordre, ce n'était pas le cas du côté des mangemorts. Mais Hermione, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sans utiliser de sort impardonnable, le résultat serait le même. Lançant des potions, ses créations, Hermione mettaient aux sols les mangemorts qui se mettaient face à elle. Elle avançait sur le terrain, se rapprochant de la retraite de l'ennemi, son objectif : Voldemort. Aux côtés de celui-ci se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange qui jubilait. Une nouvelle bataille à Poudlard, une nouvelle chute pour Harry Potter, que pouvait-elle demander de mieux? Seulement Hermione ne semblait pas prête à laisser arriver une nouvelle victoire pour le camp obscur. Enfin, quand elle arriva là où se tenait Voldemort et ces proches, elle chantonna la comptine qu'elle avait envoyer au Lord Noir, tout en restant invisible, tournant autour des mangemorts, ne laissant entendre que la comptine.

**_Un, deux, trois, Harry Potter est notre roi._ **Elle leva sa baguette, mettant en joug Bellatrix. **_Quatre, cinq, six, écoute les cris qui retentissent._ **Elle lança un informulé qui toucha l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. _**Sept, huit, neuf, grâce à ce ministère tout neuf.** _Hermione évita des sorts lancés dans une panique inattendue qui l'amusait énormément. **_Dix, onze, douze, le chaperon rangera sa blouse._** Ou pas. Et dans un rire machiavélique, elle lança quelques fioles qui endormirent les mangemorts, laissant Voldemort, seul, debout face à un Harry Potter plus que près à affronter son destin ce soir.

La forêt avait ses avantages, que visiblement Voldemort avait négligé. Harry avait acquis des choses que Voldemort avait négligé. Harry savait depuis le temps que la baguette n'obéirait pas à Voldemort, qu'en aucun cas, elle ne blesserait son maître. Si Harry n'était que très peu sorti, qu'il s'était beaucoup entraîné c'était pour pouvoir réussir ce combat. Mais à chaque entraînement, il avait été interdit de le désarmé, jamais Harry ne devait perdre cet avantage d'être de le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Harry regarda dans les yeux rouges de celui qui avait tant détruit dans sa vie alors qu'il ne commençait qu'à la découvrir et sa rage se manifesta, sa douleur et sa haine l'envahit.

Enfin, tout commença. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent. Harry tentait de percer une défense alors que Voldemort attaquait, s'épuisant dans des sorts qui n'atteignaient pas leur cible. Quel dommage.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était retrouvée dans un duel contre Bellatrix, elle glissa à cause d'une racine et vit ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux le temps de quelques secondes. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle savait que Bellatrix ne la tuerait pas immédiatement, elle était trop sadique pour ça, elle aimait faire souffrir. La jeune femme allait se retourner quand elle entendit son futur bourreau glapir, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une sorte de diamant noir qu'elle attrapa rapidement, sans pourvoir expliquer vraiment pourquoi, avant de se retourner pour voir un spectacle inattendu. Fenrir Greyback, agenouillé au dessus du mangemort, goûtant à la chair de son cou. Hermione se releva, soulagée.

_« -Bordel de merde. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, gronda la sorcière._

_-Plains-toi au service réclamation, sourit le loup-garou._

_-Comment ça se passe dans les ruines ?_

_-Bien. L'Ordre a repris le dessus grâce à Curtis et Dolohov, d'ailleurs, tu as de la chance parce que Deacons est mort, tué par un mangemort._

_-On ne peut rien faire contre les dommages collatéraux. »_

Fenrir sourit à Hermione et s'approcha d'elle en voyant qu'elle saignait. La jeune femme s'était ouvert l'arcade en se battant avec Bellatrix, rien de grave mais qui avait attiré l'attention du loup-garou, ce que la sorcière tenta d'éviter.

_« -Retournons dans la bataille, ils ont besoin de nous._

_-Et Harry ?_

_-Tout se joue maintenant mais on ne peut qu'attendre. Neville et Seamus surveillent ses arrières de toute manière. »_

Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les ruines de l'école de Magie qui voyait à nouveau le sang couler sur ses pierre. Hermione était fière de son plan. Ils gagnaient. Pas à la loyale. Mais enfin, les mangemorts ne gagnaient pas.

Elle avait utilisé Fenrir, pas que lui d'ailleurs. Plusieurs mangemorts, ceux qui étaient passés dans la cave du Square avaient ensuite été utilisés par la jeune femme. Elle leur avait d'abord effacé la mémoire, et les avait en quelque sorte formaté de façon à ce qu'il fasse ce dont elle avait besoin. Fenrir encore plus que les autres, il était le petit nouveau, celui qu'elle avait eu le plus de facilité à amadouer, sans vraiment savoir comment. C'était son préféré aussi, le loup qui sommeillait en lui l'avait presque charmé, il était une arme parfaite.

Le combat diminua en victimes, en morts et en duels, les mangemorts se rendant rapidement en voyant qu'ils étaient inférieurs en nombre et en force et alors que les derniers résistants tombaient pour rejoindre ceux qui avaient déjà abandonné, Harry sortit de la forêt. Seul.

La victoire résonna dans le château comme un vent d'été, chaud et donnant du baume au cœur.

Enfin, ils étaient libre. Tout était terminé. Alors que Fenrir s'occupait des mangemorts avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui avaient compris qu'il était inoffensif, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry qui semblait ailleurs.

_« -C'est fini ? Souffla la sorcière. »_

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras alors que des larmes perlaient et glissaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Tout était enfin fini. Voldemort n'était plus. Le dictât non plus. La guerre était enfin terminée. Ce soir, ils pourraient dormir libre. Et avec des larmes de joie, Molly embrassa ses enfants, Harry, Hermione, la famille Weasleys se serra dans les bras, chacun se serra la main, les sourires firent place aux larmes. Demain serait un jour nouveau, où la lumière du soleil réchaufferait la liberté du monde sorcier.

_« -Enfin, murmura Harry »_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Je suis pas satisfaite, le complexe de l'écriture sûrement, m'enfin, dîtes-moi ce qui vous en pensez. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! :D<p>

Laissez une petite review !

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp !_

_Bisous._

_Goxha_


	4. C'est joli de vivre

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Merci pour vos reviews ! Qui me font toujours très plaisirs ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS.<strong>

La bataille terminée, le Ministère tombé, tout restait à reconstruire, mais l'Ordre pouvait compter sur l'aide particulière des français et de nombreux résistants qui avaient appris pour la Seconde Bataille de Poudlard.

Les aurors français arrêtèrent tout les mangemorts, même Fenrir, Curtis et Dolohov, mais c'est le loup qui posa le plus de problème. Il hurlait qu'il avait aidé l'Ordre, qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, il fallut même cinq hommes pour le maîtriser. Hermione s'approcha de lui en l'entendant l'appeler et lui assura qu'elle s'occuperait de son cas, mais qu'il allait devoir suivre quand même les aurors, elle n'avait pas retiré son masque, pas encore, elle jouait encore la gentille fille, elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle. Il accepta difficilement. Les membres de l'Ordre pleurèrent à nouveau leurs morts, Hermione pleura la fin de la guerre, le cœur lourd. Aucun Weasley n'avait été blessé, ayant échappé au champ de bataille pour la plus part, Bill et Fleur se trouvant à la chaumière au coquillage pour accueillir les blessés, Georges et Charlie devaient se rendre au Ministère pour en reprendre le bâtiment afin d'affaiblir encore plus le camp adverse. Ces derniers transplannèrent au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre avec Kingsley et d'autres membres le Ministère.

_« -Hermione ! S'exclama l'éleveur de Dragon. _  
><em>-Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Molly en sautant sur ses fils. »<em>

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le vérifier pour Charlie car ce dernier embrassa la sorcière qui s'était immédiatement dirigé vers lui. La guerre avait détruit des relations, des personnes, mais elle en avait aussi rapproché de manière plutôt particulière. Charlie et Hermione partageaient une même hargne dans la chasse, le risque, lui pour les dragons, elle pour les mangemorts, mais ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés après la bataille de Poudlard, et encore plus après la disparition de Ron et Ginny. Charlie dormait peu, Hermione aussi, Harry la réveillant avec ses cauchemars ou tout simplement parce que le sommeil ne venait pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus proche sans que personne ne le voit vraiment.

Le ministère était tombée, les sorciers s'étaient réunis afin d'en savoir plus, la nouvelle s'était répandue vite, des sorciers hurlant dans sur le chemin de traverse que Voldemort était tombé, que Harry l'avait tué. Les murmures au fond du Chaudron Baveur était devenue des tintements de joie, les bières au beurre s'entrechoquant à tout va.

Hermione ne lâcha pas Charlie du reste de la journée. Ils rejoignirent le Ministère ensemble mais Kingsley les força à un moment à se séparer. Il fallait préparer la relève après la chute de Voldemort. Harry refusait de faire un discours, Hermione était donc la personne la plus à même à qui on demanderait d'en faire un, elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry et une héroïne de guerre après tout.

La jeune femme avait immédiatement été reçue dans la salle de cellule de crise du Ministère où tout le monde se trouvait, lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt l'aperçu, il lui demanda si elle acceptait de s'adresser aux journalistes qui se trouvaient dans le hall du Ministère. La jeune femme regarda chaque personne qui se trouvait autour d'elle, en particulier Harry qui lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Elle pouvait le faire, mais en avait-elle envie.

_« -Pourrais-je l'écrire moi-même ? Demanda la sorcière. _  
><em>-Bien entendu, annonça Kingsley. Mais j'aimerais le lire avant que tu ne le lise devant des journalistes du monde entier. <em>  
><em>-Alors c'est d'accord. »<em>

Alors que Charlie rejoignait l'équipe qui mettait en place le nouveau gouvernement, Hermione travailla un discours dans son coin. Chaque personne présente dans la pièce semblait si abattue et si heureuse à la fois que s'en était presque perturbant, abattue d'avoir tant perdu pour pouvoir gagner et heureux d'être enfin libre. Enfin, chacun pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait, enfin ils pourraient sortir, se montrer, vivre et ne plus avoir à se cacher.

Au bout de deux heures d'intenses réflexions, Hermione termina enfin son discours et le tendit à Kingsley. Ce dernier lut les lignes en quelques minutes et félicita Hermione pour son excellent travail avant de l'envoyer faire face aux journalistes.

Hermione s'avança, laissant son meilleur ami et ses autres amis derrière elle pour faire face aux vautours qu'étaient les journalistes sorciers.

_« - Mesdames et Messieurs, Sorciers et sorcières. Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau pour la communauté sorcière. Enfin nous sortons d'une ère sombre et sans avenir. Enfin nous retrouvons notre liberté. _  
><em>Mes amis, aujourd'hui est une victoire. Que cette date reste encrée dans les mémoire non pas comme le jour où Harry Potter a tué Voldemort mais comme le jour où notre communauté s'est relevé plus forte et plus puissante, prête à affronter ceux qui la mettait en péril. <em>  
><em>Il est vrai que des mangemorts sont encore en liberté mais ce soir nous pourrons tous nous endormir avec une pensée bien particulière pour demain : ''Demain sera un jour meilleur''. <em>  
><em>Mes pensées vont à ceux qui ont tant sacrifiés pour que ce jour béni est lieu, à ceux qui ont tant perdu afin d'être ici aujourd'hui, à ceux qui étaient à nos côtés. Je ne peux que remercier toutes ces personnes, en leur rendant hommage, sans elles, sans vous, jamais cette victoire n'aurait eu lieu. <em>  
><em>Le Ministère de la Magie enfin repris, un gouvernement provisoire vient d'être mis en place en vue de nouvelles nominations. <em>  
><em>Merci de votre écoute. »<em>

Les flashs crépitèrent, les questions se bousculèrent mais Hermione n'y fit guère attention, elle était fatiguée, tout était terminée, elle pourrait enfin dormir, vraiment dormir. Mais elle ne rentra que quelques heures plus tard au square. Un Square Grimmaurd vide, chacun était rentré chez soi, du moins, c'est ce qu'avait cru Hermione en passant la cheminée, mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, elle retrouva une chaleur qui avait disparue depuis quelques années, une chaleur de bonheur, familiale, une chaleur moins vivante qu'avant mais pourtant bien là. Molly avait cuisiné, elle avait quitté le Ministère juste après le discours d'Hermione et la jeune femme regardait sa mère adoptive cuisiner une tarte à la citrouille. Le plat préféré des garçons Weasley. Les rires et les discussions allaient bon train entre les personnes qui se trouvaient assises à la table, la jeune femme s'installa à côté de son petit ami et regarda Harry sortir un peu de sa bulle, il parlait toujours peu mais il discutait avec Georges. Que ça faisait du bien.

Les jours passèrent, Hermione et les autres ne sortirent que très peu, ils profitaient de la délicieuse liberté qu'ils venaient de gagnés et préféraient rester entre eux pour se remettre des émotions des derniers jours. Mais les procès commenceraient bientôt, les interviews, le Ministère feraient appel à eux, ils ne doutaient pas de ça.  
>Georges travaillait sur la réouverture du magasin, Charlie s'était renseigné sur l'élevage de dragon qu'il avait quitté précipitamment, Hermione et Harry s'étaient renseigné sur leur ASPIC, ou plutôt, Hermione l'avait fait pour eux.<p>

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Harry était allongée dans un des canapés du Square quand il vit Hermione débarquer en panique, elle semblait en retard, courant presque pour terminer de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami, la jeune femme sembla surprise et heureuse, elle pourrait avoir l'avis de quelqu'un comme ça.

_« -Ah, te voilà, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu trouves que ma tenue est approprié pour un procès ? _  
><em>-Un procès ? <em>  
><em>-Oui, celui de Fenrir est dans une heure. Je veux y témoigner. »<em>

Hermione avait tenue après la guerre à réhabiliter Fenrir, il était le seul mangemort qu'elle avait décidé d'aider, sans que les autres ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi. Il était le dernier de ses prisonniers, il était celui qui lui avait tenu tête, résister pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas parlé immédiatement, et Harry pensait que c'est ça qui lui avait plu chez lui. Il était comme elle dans un sens, comme elle, il s'était tut, il était resté fidèle à son camps, mais il n'avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle.

La jeune femme portait une robe stricte qui mettait tout de même en valeur ses formes et qui lui donnait des airs de femme d'affaire qui firent sourire Harry, qu'elle avait changer depuis qu'ils étaient libre. Libre et presque heureux. La lumière qui brillait au fond de ses yeux s'était rallumée. Grâce à Charlie en partie. Mais elle n'était pas aussi intense qu'avant, la perte de Ron et Ginny et les batailles avaient eu raison d'elle au plus grand désespoir du Survivant.

_« -Il faudra que tu passes au Terrier demain, annonça Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir, Molly m'a envoyé un hiboux. _  
><em>-Pour quoi ? <em>  
><em>-Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour son fils, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis dimanche et qui est sujet à de terribles rumeurs colportées par la Gazette. Que tu n'a pas lu apparemment. »<em>

Harry grimaça. La fin de la guerre et la victoire avait son prix, il était un héros, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'élu s'était caché, se mettant loin des médias, de la population sorcière, de ce qui pourrait être douloureux.

Hermione lui sourit et après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue, le laissa seul, dans sa grande maison. Il ne s'y sentait pas seul, pas depuis quelques jours, il s'était renfermé, il avait retrouvé ce dont il avait besoin, la pierre qu'il avait trouvé dans l'herbe lors de la bataille : la pierre de résurrection, qu'il avait perdu pendant la bataille de Poudlard quelques années auparavant.

Une fois au tribunal, Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre jusqu'à l'étage de la justice magique où aurait lieu le procès. Elle y croisa de nombreux journalistes qui cherchaient à savoir ce qui arriverait derrière les portes closes du tribunal. La jeune femme les ignora tout simplement préférant rester calme et ne pas s'afficher avant le procès, elle entra donc rapidement dans la salle pour retrouver l'avocat de Fenrir qui se trouvait un peu plus loin révisant ses notes. Le prisonnier n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut en place et Hermione s'installa d'abord dans le public, où du moins parmi les personnes « invités » à participer au procès. Kingsley, Minerva ainsi que Charlie étaient présent, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après Hermione et s'installèrent à ses côtés. Fenrir se présenta à la cour, il semblait abattu et fatigué, Hermione en eu un pincement au cœur. Après que le Magenmagot ai donné les chefs d'accusation contre le loup garou, ils demandèrent aux témoins, ou plutôt au seul témoin de se présenter à la barre.

Hermione s'avança et s'installa, ayant du mal à poser son regard sur l'accusé. Elle regarda les membres du Magenmagot tout en se présentant et répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait sans flancher.

_« -Miss Granger, vous venez témoigner en faveur de l'accusé ici présent, Monsieur Fenrir Greyback, c'est cela ? _  
><em>-Oui en effet. <em>  
><em>-Qu'avez-vous à dire pour sa défense ? <em>  
><em>-Monsieur Greyback a dans son dossier des éléments qui ne plaide pas en sa générosité, mais alors que la bataille finale contre Voldemort s'annonçait proche, Fenrir Greyback a rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de protéger Harry Potter et la liberté de chaque membre de la communauté sorcière. Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie alors que Bellatrix Lestrange s'apprêtait à me tuer de sang froid, et il m'a aussi servi d'informateur avant la dernière bataille. <em>  
><em>-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment l'accusé a rejoins l'Ordre ? <em>  
><em>-Après l'avoir... capturé, j'ai effacé et modifier ses souvenirs, j'ai ensuite axé cette modification afin que Fenrir croit qu'il avait toujours été un agent sous couverture pour le compte de l'Ordre, espionnant Voldemort, tout comme Severus Rogue l'avait fait pendant des années. »<em>

Ce qu'Hermione venait d'annoncer avait lancé un froid sur la salle. Elle venait d'avoir utiliser sa magie de manière presque illégale, changer, effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un n'était pas anodin. Mais la guerre avait ses conséquences, ses actes qu'on ne pouvait pas jugé. Hermione savait que le fait d'avoir modifier les souvenirs de Fenrir lui vaudrait quelques légers ennuis, Kingsley l'avait prévenue, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle assumait totalement ses actes.

Le témoignage de la jeune femme fit tout de même pencher la balance pour la libération de Fenrir, mais ce serait sa plaidoirie qui lui permettrait d'être libre ou non. Le loup-garou s'avança un peu pour présenter ce qu'il avait à dire. Hermione sentit à ce moment là son cœur se serrer. Elle ne s'en voulait pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour gagner et réussir, mais elle regrettait tout d'abord que Fenrir apprenne ce qu'elle lui avait fait de cette manière, et qu'il vive ça alors qu'il s'était tout de même racheté.

Une fois que la plaidoirie fut terminée, le Magenmagot se réunit pour délibérer et l'attente fut particulièrement longue. Après avoir donné le verdict et vérifier que tout se passerai bien, il fut décidé que Fenrir, suite à la modification de ses souvenirs, devrait faire ses preuves mais qu'il pourrait être libre rapidement. Le loup garou lança un regard à Hermione et même un sourire, enfin ce serait terminé pour lui aussi.

Une fois sortie, Hermione évita les journalistes avec Charlie. Les deux jeunes sorciers se tenaient la main, bien que leur couple ne soit pas officiel, ils ne voulaient pas se cacher et chacun de leurs gestes étant épié, les rumeurs couraient déjà depuis un moment. La foule de journaliste tenta de poser des questions, de bloquer le couple, d'avoir des réponses et c'est une bousculade particulièrement violente qui leur offrit leur réponse. Alors que les Aurors éloignaient la foule après qu'Hermione ait chuté, Charlie tenta de remettre à sa place le journaliste qui venait de pousser la sorcière.

_« -Vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention et avoir un peu plus de respect, s'exclama le dresseur de Dragon. _  
><em>-Vous faîtes libérer un meurtrier et nous devrions vous respectez ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on le fasse si après que nous retrouvions notre liberté, on nous remette dans une ère de terreur ? S'écria le journaliste furieux. »<em>

Cette remarque figea tout le monde. Sauf Hermione. La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement avant de s'approcher du journaliste, ses confrères aux aguets prêt à noter chaque information importante qui pourrait faire la Une de la prochaine édition. Hermione savait qu'elle devait choisir ses mots avec justesse et de manière pointilleuse, toute mauvaise combinaison de mots pourrait être mal interprété.

_« -Monsieur... _  
><em>-Darcy, déglutit l'homme particulièrement surprit de la froideur d'Hermione. <em>  
><em>-Monsieur Darcy, l'ère de terreur que vous craignez n'arriverais que si Fenrir Greyback n'était pas apte à retrouver sa liberté. Or il me semble que si le Magenmagot décide que cet homme peut être libre et qu'il a les mêmes droit que vous c'est qu'il est alors digne d'être affranchi et qu'il y a des raisons pour que cela ai lieu. Si vous considérez cette décision comme quelque chose de dangereux pour la communauté sorcière, alors je vous invite vivement à vous en référer au Ministère qui se fera une joie, j'en suis persuadée, de vous expliquer son choix. Mais en attendant, vous devriez veiller à faire attention la prochaine fois, je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez de vous faire bousculer alors que vous sortez d'une audience particulièrement éprouvante. Sur ce, bonne journée. »<em>

La foule se fendit en deux lorsqu'elle s'avança et pas un mot ne fut prononcé avant que la sorcière et son petit ami n'ait atteint l'ascenseur. Les journalistes n'en revenait pas. Charlie non plus d'ailleurs et les Aurors qui les accompagnaient encore moins.

L'édition de la Gazette le lendemain rapporta l'accident qui s'était produit dans le hall du Ministère entre Hermione et le journaliste français, mais la jeune femme fut satisfaite de voir comment ses propos n'avaient pas été déformé et que le journaliste qui avait rédigé l'article avait même défendu son point de vue, m'étant bien en avant le fait que si Hermione Granger défendait Fenrir Greyback, c'était qu'il était sûrement apte à sortir de prison et à être réhabiliter dans la communauté. Harry lut aussi l'article et félicita son amie, il était fier d'elle, tout le monde l'était.

Charlie, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au Terrier quelques minutes après Georges, Molly les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les invita immédiatement à se mettre à table. Les repas au Terrier. Ça n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des années, ça n'avait plu la même intensité, mais ça mettait toujours du baume au cœur et ça rassurait, ça faisait du bien. Les Weasleys n'étaient plus autant, n'étaient plus aussi heureux, la perte de quelqu'un, ça grise toujours un peu le paysage, mais aujourd'hui, tout allait bien, et ils savaient que tout irait mieux.

_« -Je suis inquiète pour Harry, il ne sort plus du tout, annonça Molly à Hermione. »_

Les deux femmes discutaient dans la cuisine. Hermione regarda sa mère adoptive avec compassion, Molly avait les avait adopté bien avant la perte de Ron et Ginny mais depuis, le Survivant et la née-moldu étaient devenu des membres encore plus important de la famille. Pas pour les remplacer au non, mais c'était comme ça, les sièges vides avaient été comblés, ils savaient que c'était ce qu'auraient voulu leurs amis, alors ils l'avaient fait, pour les honorer, et chaque jour avoir un peu d'eux au fond de leur cœur.

Les deux femmes discutèrent un peu d'Harry, de comment elles allaient. Hermione aussi s'inquiétait pour Harry. Molly regarda Hermione et vit à quel point la guerre l'avait ravagé à ce moment là. Tout avait été si violent et si dur pour ses enfants, plongés au centre de la guerre sans qu'ils ne le veuille vraiment. Les deux femmes terminèrent de préparer le repas tranquillement avant que Charlie ne les rejoigne pour leur demander de les rejoindre au salon. Tout le monde était là maintenant, Bill et Fleur, Percy, Charlie, Harry et Hermione, avec leur parent, adoptif ou non. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la pièce, Charlie attrapa sa main et la fit s'avancer au centre de la pièce, face à tout le monde avant de poser un genou à terre.

_« -La guerre m'a fait prendre conscience que tu étais une femme formidable et que la vie est bien trop courte pour tout remettre à demain. Alors je voudrais savoir, Hermione Jean Granger, accepterais-tu de m'épouser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »_

Hermione regarda Charlie pendant quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux, réalisant ce qu'il se passait avant de hocher la tête et de répondre cette réplique que tout le monde attendait « Oui ». Tout le monde applaudit les futurs mariés avant de se mettre à table.

A la fin du repas, Harry retrouva Hermione dans le jardin des Weasleys. Il ne dit pas un mot, laissant sa meilleure amie s'exprimer, comme à chaque fois. La sorcière l'observa quelques instants avant de se décider à lui parler. Elle avait le cœur lourd, il se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de prononcer un mot, mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec Harry, c'était important pour elle.

_« -Tu sais, je t'entends parler le soir, dans ta chambre, murmura la jeune femme. _  
><em>-Mione... <em>  
><em>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Depuis la bataille finale, tu as mis un gouffre entre le monde extérieur et toi. Même moi, sanglota la jeune femme. »<em>

Le jeune homme mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda d'un air désolé sa meilleure amie, puis il sortit une petite pierre noire de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme qui observa ce que lui tendit Harry avec stupéfaction. La pierre de résurrection. La pierre qu'Harry avait perdu lors de la première Bataille de Poudlard. C'était donc ça. Harry s'était renfermé pour profiter de ceux qui lui manquaient, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus lorsque le Survivant posa la pierre dans sa main. Alors que la jeune femme regardait la pierre, un murmure la força à se retourner. Elle se retrouva alors face à ses amis, si cher et disparu si tôt.

_« -Non, sanglota la jeune femme. Non... C'est trop dur, pleura Hermione. »_

Face à elle se trouvaient Ron, Ginny et ses parents. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler et Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer et battre à mille à l'heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher la pierre mais cette vision était tellement douloureuse, elle en tomba même à genoux, ceux-ci ne la portant plus et Harry s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Personne dans la maison Weasley ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ron et Ginny regardaient leur amie d'un air désolée alors que les parents d'Hermione lui souriaient, ils étaient fier de leur fille. Ron fut le premier à tenter de parler.

_« -Tu as fait de ton mieux Hermione, ne pleure pas. On est tous fiers de ce que tu as fait. _  
><em>-Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu faire tellement mieux, pleura la jeune femme. <em>  
><em>-Comme quoi ? Si c'est arrivé, c'est que ça devait arrivé ma chérie, expliqua Jean Granger. Et regardes-toi aujourd'hui. Une femme, heureuse et épanouie. <em>  
><em>-Et qui va se marier avec un homme qui l'aime, ajouta Ginny. <em>  
><em>-C'est tellement dur sans vous, je m'en veux vraiment... Vous n'auriez pas du mourir ! Sanglota Hermione. <em>  
><em>-Mais nous ne t'avons jamais quitté. On est à tes côtés à chaque instant ma chérie, chuchota la mère de la jeune femme. Ne pleure pas, nous ne voulons pas de larmes, vis pour nous, sois heureuse. Rends nous encore plus fiers de toi. <em>  
><em>-On sera toujours là Mione, annonça Ron. Tout près de ton cœur. »<em>

Encore tremblante, Hermione lâcha la pierre et se laissa tomber contre Harry. Cette discussion lui avait fait tellement de bien et de mal en même temps, c'était si douloureux, ils lui manquaient tant. Elle avait cru que ses parents avaient déménagés. Avant que Arthur et Kingsley ne lui apprennent, quelques mois avant le bataille finale, qu'ils avaient étés retrouvés mort, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient mort par sa faute, comme Ron, comme Ginny. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait son travail.

Harry la berça pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et qu'il ne la porte pour la ramener à l'intérieur. Personne ne demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Harry déposa Hermione sur le canapé puis posa la petite pierre noir sur la table avant de ressortir. C'est Bill qui vint lui demander s'il allait bien. Harry ne lui lança qu'un sourire avant de murmurer qu'il ne savait pas. La fin de la guerre, la liberté, il ne la ressentait pas, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur et l'âme, comme si celle-ci s'était divisé et se séparai petit à petit de son corps. C'était douloureux. Mais il n'en parlait pas.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans son lit au Square, Charlie se changeait tranquillement. Elle s'étira lentement et regarda son fiancé avec un petit sourire avant de lui demander depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Elle avait dormi presque cinq heures, un sommeil réparateur qui lui avait comme guérit l'esprit, le cœur et le corps. Elle se sentait bien.

_« -Tu as reçu un hiboux du Ministère, annonça Charlie, ils libèrent Fenrir dans deux jours, il lui faudra un logement et ils vont lui donner un job pour ses heures de travaux d'intérêt général. _  
><em>-D'accord. Harry est rentrer avec nous ? <em>  
><em>-Non, il est parti à Godric's Hollow. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il m'a dit qu'il serait rentré pour le dîner normalement et qu'on mangera tout les trois. »<em>

L'éleveur de Dragon s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et la regarda avant qu'elle ne se colle à lui. Ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant une bonne heure avant de se décider à sortir, c'était dimanche mais ils avaient envie de sortir. Le couple partit donc se promener, profitant du temps dans un des parcs moldu de Londres où on ne les reconnaîtrait pas. La victoire avait aussi ses bons côtés, maintenant, ils étaient recherchés par les journalistes sorciers à chacune de leur sortie, ce qui devenait quelque peu fatiguant, même après la Bataille, ils continuaient à être traquer par des vautours.

Hermione passa les jours suivant à s'occuper de la réinsertion de Fenrir et de son nouvel appartement. Elle alla le chercher au Ministère après sa sortie d'Azkaban, ils évitèrent la foule et les journalistes pour cette journée d'ailleurs et lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au logement du loup-garou, ce dernier remercia la jeune femme de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté de manière assez particulière. Il se souvenait. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, et ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

Fenrir plaqua Hermione contre le mur, menaçant, plein de rage et regarda Hermione, elle était surprise, mais pas effrayé. Elle avait vécu bien pire après tout, et même si cela faisait parti de son passé, ça avait marqué son présent et son futur pour toujours.

_« -Je me souviens presque de chaque instant que j'ai passé dans la cave de votre planque... Et je me souviens en particulier d'une promesse que je t'ai faite, gronda le loup. »_

Hermione sourit. Prévisible. S'il s'en était souvenu et qu'il se comportait ainsi c'est qu'il comptait sûrement se venger. Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle était Hermione Granger après tout.

_« -Et alors ? Tu va faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Me mordre ? Je t'offre une nouvelle vie et tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est te venger ?_  
><em>-C'est dans mes plans, murmura-t-il. <em>  
><em>-Alors fais-le. Mais avant, je te jures qu'un jour tu regretteras, d'abord, de ne pas avoir pris cette chance, cette vie meilleure, et ensuite, d'avoir tout foutu en l'air pour quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Voldemort est détruit, les autres mangemorts vont passer le reste de leurs jours à Azkaban, si tu veux y retourner, fait comme tu le souhaite. C'est toi qui décide. J'ai fait des choses, à toi et aux autres que je n'aurais jamais fait si je ne m'y étais pas sentie obligé, j'aurais pu juste te rendre aussi virulent qu'un légume pourri, mais j'ai décidé de t'utiliser le meilleur de toi. Je t'ai offert une autre vie. <em>  
><em>-UNE VIE QUE JE N'AI PAS VECU ! <em>  
><em>-ET ALORS ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti et utiliser si c'est ça que tu veux entendre. Mais profites de ça pour prendre un nouveau départ bordel ! <em>  
><em>-Et comment ? <em>  
><em>-Avec ce nouveau travail, ce logement, cette remise à zéro que le Ministère t'offre ! »<em>

Hermione avait appris à jouer avec les mots autant qu'avec ses poings et sa baguette. Elle savait allier politique et stratégie. Elle était à la fois guerrière et politicienne et sans ça, elle ne se retrouverais sûrement pas à un Fenrir en proie au doute, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire, lâchant peu à peu la jeune femme qui s'éloigna doucement de lui avant de reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient quelques instants plus tôt.

_« -Écoute, réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Tout ce dont tu m'avais parlé se trouve ici, si tu as besoin, envoie moi un hiboux. Je te laisse avec Connor et Ian. Bonne soirée. »_

Et la jeune femme laissa le loup avec les deux Aurors chargés de le surveiller dans ses premiers jours de réadaptation.

Hermione rentra immédiatement au Square et se posa quelques instants, Harry n'était pas là, tout comme Charlie, mais elle entendit du bruit au sous-sol où se trouvait la cuisine ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Baguette à la main, silencieusement, la jeune femme descendit rapidement les escaliers pour trouver un Georges Weasley fouinant dans les placard. Encore à moitié installé au dessus de la boutique et chez ses parents, le jeune homme repassait de temps en temps pour voir les trois habitants qui lui manquaient tout de même. Hermione souffla de soulagement avant de signaler sa présence. Hermione prit son frère d'adoption et ami dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qu'il venait faire là. Comme si Georges avait une raison de venir la voir. Enfin, oui. Comme presque à chaque fois.

Les deux sorciers discutèrent tranquillement pendant plusieurs heures. De la fin de la guerre. De ce qu'ils feraient maintenant et de leurs plans d'avenirs. Georges reprenait le magasin Weasleys, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, seul pour le moment, mais il ne pensait pas le rester, c'était trop dur déjà de vivre sans Fred, alors en plus sans aucun soutien, c'était encore plus difficile. Hermione quant à elle, hésitait, Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait offert un poste au Minstère mais elle ne se voyait pas avoir un poste à responsabilités, elle ne voulait plus prendre de vraies décisions, elle voulait se poser, peut-être que plus tard, elle serait prête pour ce genre de poste, mais pour l'instant, du haut de ces vingt et un an, la jeune femme voulait prendre son temps. La guerre le lui en avait pris bien assez comme ça.

Hermione mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Harry encore plus. Quant à la famille Weasleys, elle pensait ses blessures, doucement, comme toute la communauté sorcière.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Je ne sais pas qui a dit que seuls les morts voient la fin de la guerre. J'ai vu la fin de la guerre. Mais la question c'est de savoir si je pourrais à nouveau vivre. » Brothers.<strong>_

Je crois que cette citation s'adapte parfaitement à cette histoire et encore plus à ce chapitre alors voilà, je vous la donne !

Laissez une petite review !

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp !_

_Bisous._

_Goxha_


	5. Epilogue

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Merci pour vos reviews ! Qui me font toujours très plaisirs ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPILOGUE.<strong>

_2010. Un petit appartement au dernier étage du centre de Londres._

Charlie rentrait tard ce soir, un dragon avait encore fait des siennes pendant que le jeune homme le soignait. Il n'avait presque plus de trace de brûlures mais il avait encore un peu mal, signe que les cicatrices n'avaient pas encore disparues. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il était chez lui et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Un chez lui particulièrement silencieux. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

_« -Excusez-moi Monsieur Weasley, pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez ? Gronda une voix derrière lui. _  
><em>-Au travail. <em>  
><em>-Au travail ? Charlie... souffla sa femme. »<em>

Hermione était dans la cuisine et le regardait avec une petite moue qui le prévint qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le dragonnier. _  
><em>-C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry demain, on devait aller acheter son cadeau ce soir ! <em>  
><em>-Je suis désolé ma chérie, ça m'est...<em>  
><em>-Encore une brûlure ? S'inquiéta tout à coup la jeune femme. »<em>

Charlie sourit, qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ce n'était plus surprenant mais qu'elle s'en étonne encore, ça l'amusait toujours. La jeune femme prit son mari dans ses bras pour se rassurer et vérifier qu'il était entier, on ne savait jamais. Le couple partit se coucher rapidement, bien qu'Hermione ne travaille plus depuis quelques jours, ses journées la fatiguaient énormément, depuis qu'elle avait passer le cap du troisième trimestre de grossesse surtout.

En effet, Charlie et Hermione Weasley allaient avoir un petit garçon, qui pour l'instant était en bonne santé comme sa mère. Bien qu'elle avait dû allégé son travail à l'annonce de la grossesse, la jeune femme était restée dans les locaux jusqu'à ce que son patron la mette à la porte en lui promettant de la tenir tout de même au courant par hiboux de ce qu'il se passait. Hermione était amoureuse de son travail, amoureuse de ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour. La jeune femme travaillait dans une agence de recherches d'objets anciens. Les artefacts. Ces objets comme ceux que Tom Jédusor avait utilisé pour en faire des horcruxes, avec une puissance magique particulière. Bien qu'elle soit absente de la maison assez souvent dans la semaine, tout comme Charlie, ils avaient décidés d'avoir un enfant. Parce qu'Hermione sentait ce besoin grandir depuis qu'elle s'occupait de Ginerva Lily Potter, petite fille d'Harry et Elena McAdams, et que Charlie, plus que jamais amoureux de sa femme voulait lui aussi connaître les joies de la paternité.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione et Charlie arrivèrent chez Harry et Elena à l'heure, enfin presque, Hermione avait demandé à son mari de faire un détour au centre de lupinerie pour vérifier que tout irait bien pour Fenrir et les autres qui se retrouverait sous l'effet de la pleine lune cette nuit là, ce que le loup-garou lui avait assuré. Il était Fenrir Greyback après tout.

Une fois chez Harry, le repas alla dans les rires et les chamailleries, avec Georges le repas ne pouvait qu'être transformé en cirque.

_« -S'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à faire, expliqua Charlie en se levant. _  
><em>-Oh non, une nouvelle demande en mariage, se plaignit Georges faisant rire toute l'attablée. <em>  
><em>-N'importe quoi. Je voulais vous annoncez... Que grâce à l'appuie de notre merveilleux Ministre de la Magie et de mon frère, j'ai un nouveau travail en Écosse. Dans le tout nouvel élevage de dragon d'Europe ! <em>  
><em>-Oh c'est trop cool ! »<em>

Toute la famille fêta cette annonce qui permettrait à Charlie et Hermione d'être plus proche et ensemble pour leur bébé, ce qui ravit tout le monde et surtout la future maman qui embrassa son mari.

Enfin ils étaient heureux. Et ça durerait.

Percy était Ministre, Harry médicomage, Seamus et Dean étaient devenu aurors. Les méchants n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, une équipe de choc se tenaient prête à les combattre.

* * *

><p>Le point final se trouve à la fin de la dernière phrase. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter.<p>

Peut-être ajouterais-je quelques petits moments, si l'histoire me manque. Des petits One-Shots ! Qu'en dîtes vous ? Ou en faire un recueil en lien avec l'histoire. Chaque idée n'est qu'un continuité :)

Laissez-moi une petite review !

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp !_

_Bisous._

_Goxha_


End file.
